


it's your right to hurt me, baby

by Syster



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fencer Jackson Wang, GOT6 as GOT7, M/M, Made up variety shows, Mixed Media, Rivals to Lovers, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster
Summary: THE CHINESE FENCING STAR BREAKING RECORDS, BOUNDARIES AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEENby Sandra KimGet to know Jackson Wang, the fencing superstar currently taking the world by storm.At the age of 23, it seems like Olympic silver-medalist fencer Jackson Wang from Hong Kong can do it all. Ever since he took bronze in his senior debut World Championships at the tender age of 19 as a scholarship student at Yale, Jackson Wang has been slowly climbing his way up the esteemed FIE [International Fencing Federation, ed. note] ranking. Currently ranked 7th in the world, Jackson Wang seems as devoted to bringing new fans into the sport he so clearly loves as he is to the sport itself.or; Park Jinyoung, part of the k-pop group GOT7 has always leaned more towards melancholy than anything else. That all seems to change the day he finds a rival in Olympic fencer Jackson Wang while filming a variety show of all things. Everything just seems to snowball from there.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 83
Kudos: 166





	1. New Work, New Life (episode 67) at KBS 6pm KST

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, which is truly just painful, but we'll survive this together.
> 
> title is from CRJ's "This love isn't crazy", a bop and a half from the album Dedicated Side B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Work, New Life is an exciting part of KBS Monday line-up. Together with our MC's, our guests meet the 'master' of the week, eager to teach the unsuspecting guests of a new craft, perhaps to prepare them for a new life?
> 
> This week GOT7 (Im Jaebum, Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom) meets the fencer Jackson Wang and learns the intricacies of the sword. Tune in at 6pm KST!

**The Chinese Fencing Star Breaking Records, Boundaries and Everything In Between**

Get to know Jackson Wang, the fencing superstar currently taking the world by storm.

28.02.2017

by Sandra Kim

**[Image failed to load]**

_Picture of Jackson Wang in half his fencing uniform, showing off both his self-designed logo [WANG] and impressive physique._

At the age of 23, it seems like Olympic silver-medalist fencer Jackson Wang from Hong Kong can do it all. Ever since he took bronze in his senior debut World Championships at the tender age of 19 as a scholarship student at Yale, Jackson Wang has been slowly climbing his way up the esteemed FIE [International Fencing Federation, ed. note] ranking. Currently ranked 7th in the world, Jackson Wang seems as devoted to bringing new fans into the sport he so clearly loves as he is to the sport itself.

Boasting an impressive 2M followers on Instagram, the fencing star is the most visible fencer in modern history. Known as flirtatious, rambunctious, and ambitious, Jackson Wang has only started his star-studded trek towards the top.

_Please turn off your ad-blocker to read the rest of the article. Asian Entertainment TODAY is a lifestyle magazine focusing on..._

* * *

“We’re going on the show with _who?_ ” Jaebeom frowns, looking over at Jinyoung who is looking out the train window, passively watching the trees in all their greenery pass by, “Is this some kind of collaboration? With a... what was he again?”

“Jackson Wang,” their manager explains, tapping away on his phone with the slightly harried manner their managers always get in comeback season. He says it more or less patiently, if with a lot of disinterest, “He’s a fencer.”

“Who?” Jaebeom repeats while frowning, because while he _looks_ like the type that would be into sports, Jinyoung has never met a man less interested, or proficient, in athleticism. Apparently, he’s also a disappointment when it comes to the arena of social media if you are to believe Bambam’s next words.

“Do you live under a _rock_ , hyung?” Bambam says with all the flair of someone who constantly suffers fools. He’s wearing a jacket that cost enough for even Yugyeom to look a bit green around the gills, which means that Jinyoung shouldn’t even ask. He tells himself it’s okay, though, Bambam deserves it. He works hard, “Jackson Wang? From _China?_ ”

“He was in the Olympics,” Jinyoung adds, gaze leaving the trees to frown down at his phone. He feels like they are late and even though the feeling does not seem to have any bearing in reality, it is still a constant, low buzz of anxiety. He ignores it, the way he usually does, “He does Korean variety shows?” He asks in half-statement and half-question, looking towards their manager.

“Yes!” Bambam interjects, splaying his arms wide with all the grace of a dancer and the non-grace of someone still growing into their limbs. Yugyeom pets his shoulder a bit placatingly, which immediately makes Bambam settle down just a bit, “He’s training in Seoul these days, under a Korean fencer. He did a lot of shows in China, so he’s probably going to do the same here.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Youngjae yawns, muttering a bit as he shifts his weight on Jaebeom’s shoulder, opening a bleary eye to look at Bambam, who clears his throat with a bit of a _look_ in his eyes.

“... I follow him on social media,” Bambam’s skin flushes splotchy, but then he sets his jaw because for all he mocks Jaebeom for that particular move, it’s one he’s seen directed against him often enough to pick it up, “He’s pretty cool.”

“It will be fun,” Youngjae says, yawning again as he sits up, stretching his arms, “But I’m always nervous about our performance in variety, we haven’t done a lot of them and we’re always pretty loud.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem this time around,” the manager says with the same disinterested tone, but the way Bambam snorts in response definitely makes the entire thing sound a bit cryptic.

Jinyoung wonders if he perhaps should ask a bit more, follow the line of thought up with some questions, but then he shakes his head and decides not to. He settles back into his seat, looking back out over the passing trees. It doesn’t matter, anyway.

* * *

**[INTERVIEW] GOT7 prepares for their next comeback**

2017-03-01 09:06

By Choi Sun-young

If you’ve spent the better part of seven years interviewing K-pop stars as I have, you’re always prepared to needle the idols a bit to get them to reveal at least a partial part of their true self. K-pop stars are often reluctant to truly let go, especially in interviews, because of their tightly held idol images and the pressures laid on them by the general public. If you’ve interviewed GOT7 more than once, you also know that this is not a problem you’ll have with them.

The six members of GOT7 (their seventh member was transferred to another group just before debut) are known for their genre-breaking music and straight-talking honesty. They have not been breaking into the general public's awareness, instead focusing on their international stages (mainly Thailand and Japan). With this comeback, their producer JYP hopes to change that.

“This year we are really going to focus on the Korean public,” the creative director was heard saying at the press conference signaling future plans at JYPEs annual New Year celebration.

“Yeah, sure,” main vocalist and leader Im Jaebeom shrugged when I asked him about it, “But we’re not going to abandon our international fans just because of that.”

“Our fully Korean b-sides aren’t our best ones,” the second main vocalist Choi Youngjae adds, and when Park Jinyoung (lead dancer, lead vocalist) tries to shush him, Youngjae shrugs to add, “I don’t want to lie.”

GOT7 aren’t known for their variety presence, but this comeback they have been booked for both smaller and bigger Korean shows in an effort to break into the oversaturated market of Idols targeted towards the Korean general public.

**[... READ MORE ...]**

* * *

New Life, New Work is a variety show about learning new things, the over-enthusiastic production assistant tells them as she collects them from the station.

“I’m sure you’ve seen a couple of episodes already, we’ve gained some traction lately -” they haven’t, and the show hasn’t, “- but the basic gist of it is that you meet a ‘master’ of some sort, in this case, Jackson Wang, and you learn the trade of his craft!”

Jinyoung thinks it sounds exhausting, but he’s good at his job and he’ll be good at this too, if he just gets a bit of training in it. They’re not in a lot of variety shows for a reason, usually considered a hybrid between being both too loud and too quiet, never quite seeming to reach a balance between it.

On stage, they have an undeniable presence, it is after all what they’re famous for, but this personality cult-thing is harder for them to muster.

But then again, Jinyoung prides himself on being adaptable. He gives their fans and their management what they want. When he was Junior, he was bright and cheerful, poking, and prodding at the other members. Now that he’s Jinyoung, he’s quieter. A steadying presence, an opposite to the louder younger members, and a calming presence to Jaebeom, a compliment to Mark. He is what they need him to be.

Jinyoung both hates and loves existentialism at the same time. He wishes the thoughts could come later when the only thing he has to be distracted from is sleep and not work, but it is what it is.

When they arrive at the location at last, Bambam and Youngjae making the production assistant laugh through the last stretch of the trip, Jinyoung feels a bit off. Mark nudges him slightly as the rest of the group starts to pile out of the car, sending him a questioning glance, but Jinyoung just gives him a bland smile, shrugging a bit. He’ll work through it. He usually does.

Mark claps him on the shoulder, squeezing it in comfort, not fooled at all by the smile, and then follows the rest, making Jinyoung be the last to exit the car. Jinyoung takes a steadying breath and then steps out into the humid heat of the Korean summer. They’re filming this in the countryside surrounded by almost post-monsoon greenery, at a collection of three houses, each one a perfect picture of quaint Korean rural aesthetics.

They’re whisked away to hair and make-up quickly, assistants and people crowding around them, speaking fast and over each other. Jinyoung wants to fall back into the chair and just ignore the entire thing, but he can see the way Jaebeom struggles to follow along and sighs, straightening up to listen more attentively.

“We need to get you started within the hour,” one of the assistants says, carrying a clipboard which probably makes her part of the production crew, “There are some worrying clouds on the horizon, and we really want to film the opening parts outside.”

Jinyoung listens, a bit passively, to the rest of the spiel, of the importance of good weather and bright dispositions and smiles in all the right places as someone fuzz over his hair, carefully dusting powder over his skin to make sure there are no shiny patches. It’s routine by now, the pull of someone’s hands in his hair, the smell of powder, the dull itch of hairspray.

As they are herded outside, Youngjae’s bright laughter envelops them (Jinyoung perks up, a bit, at that. How could he not?) and Jinyoung prepares himself to... act? Well, it’s not _technically_ acting, because he’s supposed to be _himself_ , but slipping into the shoes of Jinyoung (GOT7) certainly feels a lot like slipping into the shoes of another role entirely. As he thinks this, Yugyeom, in his usual inattentive way, almost walks into a bale of hay and Jinyoung distractedly presses a hand against the small of Yugyeom’s back to steer him in the right direction.

The MC’s are already waiting for them in the courtyard, cameras behind them. The show hasn’t been doing badly, but it also hasn’t been doing well, and that’s evident in the way everything is just on the wrong side of _good_. The set decorations are a bit too cheap, the camera’s too few, the staff too young...

“Annyeonghaseyo!” bursts through Jinyoung’s melancholy and Jinyoung looks towards the sound, furrowing his brow.

The sight that greets him is a young man, decidedly non-Korean. Dark hair, tan skin, pleasant features, large eyes. An enormous, bright smile. _Oh_ , Jinyoung thinks, tilting his head, _that has to be Jackson Wang_.

“You speak Korean, Jackson-ssi?” says one of the MC’s, his voice carrying the light breathiness of someone who has been laughing a lot, “You didn’t tell us!”

“Only a little!” Jackson exclaims with a bright laugh, and he seems to fill the entire courtyard with that laughter, with the broken accent clinging to every Korean syllable, “I am learning!” He pauses, clearly searching for the words in Korean, but then he just seems to give up, switching into fast, rough English, making both of the MC’s break out into laughter.

“We’ve told you, Jackson-ssi! Please, speak slower, give the poor translator a chance to follow along!”

“Shit -” Jackson says, not even covering his mouth, but waving his hands in apparent apology, “- Sorry, sorry.” He turns around to them, not truly looking very sorry at all, “Hi!” he says, raising a hand in greeting, “I’m Jackson Wang, from China! Nice to meet you!” He seems to almost startle himself into a bow, as though he does it by instinct but gets surprised anyway.

That’s what Jinyoung notices first. The movements, the constant shifts, and steps that seem to burst out of Jackson without pause. He bows, his fingers already twisting into another wave, and it reminds Jinyoung of Bambam, but different. Wilder, somehow.

Jackson Wang is handsome, but not perfect. He has slightly bad, bumpy skin and a bit of scruff that the make-up doesn’t seem completely able to hide. He sports slightly too large front teeth, clearly visible when he smiles. But none of these things seem to necessarily lessen him in any way. Instead, it grounds him, makes his handsome features more approachable, makes his smile brighter, more real than objectively perfect.

“Nice to meet you,” Jaebeom says, stepping forward as Jackson Wang does the same, energetically starting to shake Jaebeom’s hand, “We’re GOT7, please take good care of us.”

Jackson places both hands around Jaebeom’s outstretched one, gives it one last firm shake while smiling broadly, chirping something in... Chinese? As the translator speaks, Jackson is already onto the next person. He quickly envelops Yugyeom in a hug, sharing a broad smile between the two of them. He claps Bambam on the shoulder, giving him a wink and a bright _what’s up_ , that Bambam answers with his own smooth, accented English. Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae each get a respectable nod, a tilt of Jackson’s head while Jackson balances on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m so happy to meet all of you,” the translator says, “I can’t wait to show you all fencing!”

“Thank you, Jackson-ssi,” Jinyoung says, stepping forward to fall into place next to Jaebeom, who still has his hand held out because this has all happened in a manner of frantic seconds. Jinyoung bows back, carefully polite and cool, “We are happy to have you to guide us.”

Jackson raises an eyebrow, and then - he _checks Jinyoung out_. Jackson’s gaze flicks him up and down, tracing the shape of his shoulders and face blatantly. Just _right_ there! In front of - Jinyoung feels himself choke a bit on nothing, because _what_. He blinks as he meets Jackson’s eyes, wide and bright with mischief. And then Jackson _winks_.

 _What the fuck_ , Jinyoung thinks, staring right back, _what the fuck_.

“Okay, everyone! Time to get started,” one director or another says, voice raised, clapping their hands, “Get ready for your introductions...”

Jackson has looked away, thank God, but Jinyoung, somehow, can still feel the weight of his gaze.

* * *

**Jackson Wang Fencing Guild** @fencer_wang2331

You might take the boy out of China, but you’ll never take China out of the boy! Thank you @jacksonwang852y for reaffirming your heritage. Best of luck in Korea!

2 replies | 20 retweets | 10k likes

_Replying to @fencer_wang2331_

**js silver medalist olympics 2016 !!!!** @lkh76211

i know we’re supposed to mourn his move to korea, but Is anyone else really looking forward to the content (tm) that he’ll be doing? Korean Variety shows really are something else...

_Replying to @fencer_wang2331, @lkh76211_

**harlotry / ia** @istanlay

maybe he’ll meet some idols... can you imagine thirteen meeting jackson wang? they’d _die_

_Replying to @fencer_wang2331, @lkh76211, @istanlay_

**THIRTEEN DESERVES BETTER // COMMISSION IN P** @lululebot

your fave would be disappointed in haters like you why single out thirteen there are literally 1000s of idols and this is sickening how you just throw them under the bus every time you get

_Replying to @fencer_wang2331, @lkh76211, @lululebot_

**harlotry / ia** @istanlay

chill. I’m just saying that last time jackson wang met an idol group, he cursed within 3 minutes and i thought the poor lads would have a heart attack and those guys have a song called loving you like honey

_Replying to @fencer_wang2331, @istanlay, @lululebot_

**js silver medalist olympics 2016 !!!!** @lkh76211

i love that your using his entire name every time

_Replying to @fencer_wang2331, @lkh76211, @lulul_ _ebot_

**harlotry / ia** @istanlay

you don’t just say majesty to the queen. it’s what he deserves. King.

* * *

[VIDEO]

**Fencer Wang meeting K-pop group Dusty Red [FUNNY]**

693,210 views

**Lonely Whale**

god the look on their faces when he started complimenting them. i’ve never seen the combination of flattered and alarmed before, but hey.

**Diana CL**

No one:

Absolutely no one:

Jackson Wang: Holy fucking shit! That performance was fucking amazing! Shit, all of you just did so fucking good, fuck right off -

**Heram D**

... I can’t believe they didn’t censor that.

* * *

Jackson is a whirlwind of bright smiles, loud laughter, and surprisingly aggressive jokes. He flutters between the six of them, mouth running a mile a minute, his translator following him and giving recaps unless Jackson stops to bother her until she translates a joke while he watches them with bright eyes and waits for their laughter. Jackson can wax poetic about Youngjae’s voice one minute (in an odd mix of Korean, Mandarin, and English) and then stop to laugh uproariously at Youngjae’s pronunciation of something in his next breath.

Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom hit it off in a way that seems almost alarming, especially considering that they will be using swords later. Mark seems to be an immediate favorite, since it basically takes Jackson two seconds to find out that Mark speaks Mandarin and Jackson just... hugs Mark, after that? In thanks, or something? Mark seems equally baffled. Jackson treats Jaebeom with an odd kind of reverence, somehow skirting the line of being respectful to him as their leader but still just on the right side of rude as he bops Jaebeom’s nose in response to a question.

With Jinyoung... With Jinyoung, Jackson doesn’t _seem_ to act any differently. He jokes, he smiles, he laughs at his own jokes (he apparently made a pun that the translator failed to translate properly, but Jackson’s laugh went like a ripple through the entire crew anyway), but there is something -

There is something in the way Jackson looks at him, in the way his eyes linger. Jinyoung isn’t a stranger to being wanted, it’s part of his _job_ , but this feels different. Jinyoung can’t even explain why. What he _can_ say is that he isn’t pleased by it. Jackson’s interest shoves an elbow into his carefully constructed world, into the stability he’s built around his low mood and constant pensivity. It makes him feel slightly off-balance.

It doesn’t help that they are doing new things either. The uniforms they have been given aren’t hard to dress in, but they are a new entity, and as Jinyoung watches Youngjae laugh hard at a joke Jackson makes, which makes Jackson rear back overdramatically, one hand over his ear (which only serves to make Youngjae laugh harder), he just can’t seem to get it right. Jinyoung looks down at the tiny little buttons of the shirt that’s supposed to go _under_ another shirt, as he just can’t seem to... start putting it on.

“Help?” Jackson says, suddenly by his side. Jinyoung looks up, blinking.

“Ah,” Jinyoung smiles, looking down at his hands clutching at the fabric, forcing them to relax, “No, I’ll... figure it out, thank you, Jackson-ssi.”

“Help.” Jackson nods, decisively, managing to somehow get the shirt out of Jinyoung’s hand without ripping it out of his grasp. Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something, but he’s starting to realize that when it comes to Jackson, he’s just... too slow.

Jackson’s doing a running commentary in quick, rising Mandarin. His voice is rough, with a bit of a rasp, and Jinyoung finds himself watching the way it falls out of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson’s fingers are quick as he helps Jinyoung into the undershirt, and then into the thicker outer jacket. As he does it, he taps Jinyoung’s arm with the air of a kindergarten teacher and Jinyoung automatically lifts his arms to give Jackson better reach.

As Jackson fastens the jacket underneath his arms, there is suddenly the warmth of Jackson’s hand against his waist, the nimble fingers fastening each button and string. When Jinyoung looks down, he finds himself looking down onto the crown of Jackson’s dark hair, watching the way the small baby-hairs trail into the sweat over his cheek.

Jackson’s eyes flicker up, and for a second, their gazes meet. Jinyoung quickly looks away, and Jackson keeps doing what he’s doing, so maybe he didn’t -

The hand is back on his waist, and this time, instead of lifting it, Jackson slides it across Jinyoung’s stomach to rest it against the front of it. He keeps talking, the entire time, and from the words Jinyoung can piece together from the translator through the buzz in his ears, Jackson is describing the uniform, all the different parts, all the while his hand is burningly hot on Jinyoung’s stomach.

The hand slides lower, just marginally, sliding low enough to almost rest at the dip of Jinyoung’s hip. Jinyoung’s eyes snap to it, and then they flicker to Jackson, who is watching him out of the corner of his eyes. When Jinyoung furrows his brow, Jackson’s hand strokes downwards, over Jinyoung’s hip, down over the side of his thigh.

Jinyoung feels out of breath and off-kilter. His skin seems to run hot. Jackson’s hand stay on his thigh, curled around the side of it, not quite blatant enough to be untoward, not quite random enough to be innocent.

When Jackson’s done with whatever demonstration he’s making, he shifts his frame, covering the line of Jinyoung’s body from view. As he does so, he brings his hand up, and it brushes against the front of Jinyoung’s trousers, lingering for just a second too long on the cupped out-line of Jinyoung’s groin. Jinyoung’s breath hitch and Jackson hums in response.

“Smile,” Jackson murmurs in Korean, his voice hummingly low, his grin curling the edges of his pink lips, bright as the sun, “Camera.”

In one smooth movement, Jackson breaks the syrup-slow passage of time by stepping to the side, no longer shielding Jinyoung from view, and slinging an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. It takes Jinyoung a while to find a smile, the smile he usually wears, and settle it on his face.

* * *

**GOT7 SCHEDULE BOT** @GOT7SCHED.BOT

Saturday/Sunday:

FILMING: New Life, New Work [variety show]

12 replies | 18 retweets | 1,6k likes

_Replying to @GOT7SCHED.BOT_

**Angry 80s** @hungwyhungwy

... with jackson? this will be interesting...

_Replying to @GOT7SCHED.BOT_

**mäaulchen** @eindiecoole17

who tf is jackson wang

_Replying to @GOT7SCHED.BOT_

**Yugyeom is my bias** @igotyugyeom02

Maybe this will finally be the day we have someone who can go against Jinyoung... the hyung line is so whipped for him...

* * *

“So,” Jaebeom says, his voice in the specific tone of voice that he has when he’s not going to be Jaebeom, Jinyoung’s friend, but JB, leader of GOT7, “Is this going to be a problem?”

“Is what going to be a problem?” Jinyoung mutters between his teeth, staring at Jackson, who is currently explaining something to the MC’s with large, exaggerated gestures. If Jaebeom wants to talk about it, Jinyoung will make him spell it out. Usually, that’s enough to make Jaebeom back off, because the man _hates_ emotions unless he can sing about them.

“You know -” Jaebeom sighs and motions between Jinyoung and Jackson, “- the thing between the two of you.”

“There’s not a thing,” Jinyoung mutters angrily, frowning down at the ground, “There’s _no_ thing.”

“Well,” Yugyeom says gently, a kind soul, but not kind enough to just _not_ talk about this, “There seems to be some kind of thing.”

“How could there be a thing? We met -” Jinyoung looks down at his watch, “- two hours ago” He looks over at Jaebeom who is giving him a _Look_ , and Jinyoung spreads his arms exasperatedly, “There is no _thing_! Stop looking like that!”

“Sure,” Bambam says, looking into the front camera of his phone, carefully fixing with the collar of his fencing jacket so that the golden chain underneath it is visible, “You’ve just been staring at him since we got here.”

“I am not staring,” Jinyoung says, looking away from where his eyes had been fixed on Jackson, “He’s _loud_. He’s hard to not... look at.”

“So is Bambam,” Yugyeom chirps in, “You don’t stare at him half as much.”

“He - ” Jinyoung mutters. There is an itch between his shoulder blades, the burn of lingering touch over his stomach, over his thigh, “He was being... difficult, on purpose, before, when he helped me with the uniform.”

“Oh,” Jaebeom says, crossing his arms over his chest, “So a rivalry then.”

“Yeah. Rivalry,” Jinyoung repeats, looking away, flushing slightly. Rivalry sounds right, if Jinyoung had to put a name to the feeling settling into his teeth.

“Since when do you get rivals?” Mark asks from the side, cutting to the heart of the issue, the way he usually does.

“Since now, apparently.” Jinyoung snaps back, tightening his grip on the sliver of anger that slides through the confusing haze of emotions that has been plaguing him since they arrived here. Yeah. _Rivalry_. That’s what it is. It’s not the first time someone’s tried getting a rise out of him, it’s just that they’re usually unsuccessful. So... congratulations to Jackson Wang for being the first one to manage _that_ , apparently.

“Oh, how exciting!” Youngjae grins widely, clapping his hands together, “You should really try to beat him in the finishing match, then!” Jaebeom kind of sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes, while Jinyoung looks back to Jackson, at the bright grin and golden, uneven skin, dusted with a sheen of sweat.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung narrows his eyes, “Yeah, I can do that.” Jackson has knocked him off-kilter, made his footing a bit unsure, but Jinyoung is no stranger to hard work, he’ll _show_ Jackson Wang a lesson. He’ll pay him _back_ , for all the lingering glances, for the unstable footing, for the _touch_. Mark raises an eyebrow as Jinyoung stalks away, muttering under his breath. Jaebeom looks at Youngjae, who breaks out into loud laughter the moment Jaebeom gives him an exasperated glare.

“Great, now you’ve done it.”

“It’ll be fun, hyung!” Youngjae says, nudging his shoulder against Jaebeom, still chuckling around the words, bright and loud. You can practically see the way Jaebeom softens around the edges at the touch of shoulder against shoulder.

“Good for views, if nothing else.” Mark continues cooly, “But if Jinyoung actually stabs him, I’m blaming you,” He finishes, pointing at Youngjae who just grins back, giving a quick salute with two fingers.

* * *

[VIDEO]

**NEW LIFE, NEW WORK ! TEASER ! BAMBAM ! JACKSON WANG ! GOT7**

208,322 views

**gem**

Bambam is literally that “what do you have there?” “a knife” “NO“ meme

**GOT7 OT7**

Who thought it would be a good idea to give Bambam a sword... god you can see the distress on Jinyoung’s face

**Icarias Ahgase**

Bambam: literally almost stabs himself with a goddamn sword

Fencer “Don’t Forget Protection!” Jackson Wang and Bambam’s Best Friend, Kim Yugyeom: laughs their asses off.

* * *

The rest of the day continues in much the same vein. Through fencing lessons and quirky challenges, Jinyoung can feel the tension gathering in his shoulders, can feel it settle in the clench of his jaw. Jackson keeps stepping just a bit too close, leaning a bit too near, as though _Jinyoung_ is somehow pulling him closer.

Which, if you look at it objectively (which Jinyoung prides himself on being able to do), is just _wrong_. Jinyoung watches Bambam and Yugyeom dissolve into laughter at something Jackson says, and he sees the way Jaebeom and Mark look at the scene with _fondness_. So it’s not Jinyoung with a gravitational field, with something in his bright smile and brown eyes that pull people in.

As though Jackson can feel him staring, he turns to face Jinyoung with a small cheeky smile which pulls his cheeks into roundness and Jinyoung quickly looks away. Jinyoung can _feel_ the answering peals of laughter in his _spine_.

No. Jinyoung’s not the one pulling anyone closer. This means that Jackson must be _messing_ with him, for one reason or another.

“You alright, hyung?” Youngjae asks lightly, tapping him on the shoulder. Jinyoung offers a small, tight smile.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung takes a breath, shakes his head, lets his smile soften into something a bit nicer, something not as stiff, “Yeah, I’m alright. Thank you for asking.”

The final round of fencing is individual matches, where each of them tries to best Jackson. It’s not supposed to be serious, because each time someone is scored against, they have to wear something ridiculous. It’s meant to be _fun_. Everyone is taking it as fun.

Well, at least they are until Jinyoung and Jackson step up against each other. It’s the final match of the day, and Jackson has been working his way through the rest of GOT7. Some of them scored a couple of points, but there is the definite... feeling that each of those points were willingly given _up_ by Jackson, not truly won. Jackson has barely broken a sweat that’s not from the heat of the sun, and as Jinyoung turns to face him for his own five-point match, Jackson is wearing a copious amount of blush, flattened bunny ears, and star stickers underneath his eyes, but without looking tired at all. When Jinyoung raises his saber, Jackson sends him a wink before disappearing underneath the net of the helmet.

There is a dredged, warming feeling in the pit of Jinyoung’s stomach. It smolders and hisses, eating up the feeling of numb acceptance that usually resides there. He _wants_ to win. He _wants_ to show Jackson that he will not _bow_ to whatever scheme the other one is concocting.

Perhaps it’s a testament both to Jackson’s capacities as a teacher and Jinyoung’s bloody-minded stubbornness, but as the buzzer rings for the first point taken, Jinyoung was somehow the one to score. Jackson doesn’t remove his helmet as an assistant comes forward to strap a bunny-tail to the back of his trousers, but you can _see_ the laughter in the hold of his head, in the tilt of his hips.

The deep-pitted smolder fizzles in his stomach, groans into something larger. Jinyoung squares his jaw, tightening his grip on the saber. Jackson bounces on the balls of his feet, spinning his own sword in his grip. Jinyoung flails into offense, managing to knock aside Jackson’s blade, scoring his second point.

This time, there is definitely a rush of admiration going through the watching crowd, Bambam and Jaebeom giving whoops of encouragement while the rest laughs. Jackson’s body still laughs as he accepts the next punishment, his entire being rippling with amusement, but when he turns to face Jinyoung for the third time, he seems to shift his weight a bit, his stance a bit more secure.

The third point, Jinyoung can admit, is almost pure luck. He sidesteps, probably skirting the rules a bit, managing to twirl with every ounce of dancer's grace he has around the blade of Jackson’s sword. He whips his own blade out fast, a bit blindly, and it’s more or less luck that makes it strike Jackson’s arm.

“Jackson-ssi!” one of the MC’s laugh, his voice carrying a braying sort of teasing, slightly patronizing tone, “Are you getting tired?”

“Yes,” Jackson answers, voice crackling on the Korean cadence, “Very tired.” His shoulders carry a tension to them, but when he waves a hand in the air, it is lackadaisical, “Not used to the weather.” He accepts the pink feather boa around his neck with laughing grace, swinging one end over his shoulder as he faces Jinyoung again.

This time... This time is different. Jackson crouches into position, rocking himself from the balls on his feet into something like a tiger lying in wait. Jinyoung swallows around the sizzling burn in his stomach, rolling his own shoulder, lifting his sword to ready himself.

When the judge calls for them to start, Jackson is _fast_. His entire body seems to become a blur as he leaps forward, hitting Jinyoung straight in the chest. Jackson dances backward as the rest of them gapes, waving back the slightly shell-shocked assistant who’s responsible for the penalty costumes.

“Let’s just finish this, shall we?” Jackson says, in biting English, rolling his shoulders, smoothly falling back into a crouch.

The three hits that follow go embarrassingly quick. Jackson is freakishly fast, giving Jinyoung barely the time to react. It’s almost mercenary in its cold determination, in the sharpness of his movements, all flaky, vibrating amusement gone from his limbs. At the fourth, the one that gives Jackson the win, Jackson strikes forward, effortlessly hitting away Jinyoung’s blade, stepping close, _too close_ , close enough for their breaths to mingle through the net of their helmets. Jinyoung stumbles back, falling over his feet, landing with an _oof_ on the ground. Jackson juggles the sword from his right hand to his left and then presses it against the net of Jinyoung’s helmet calmly.

“Match!” The referee calls out, “5-3, going to Jackson Wang.”

Jinyoung gasps as he removes the mask, his breath feeling short and restrained in his throat, feeling light-headed and a bit lost. His hair is matted with sweat against his forehead, and he watches as Jackson removes his own helmet while shaking his brown hair out of his eyes. He’s still wearing the blush, the stickers as his lips pull into a quiet, devastating smirk.

“Well done,” Jackson says, bending down, offering his hand, Jinyoung swallows and puts his hand into Jackson’s. Jackson pulls him up, pulls him close, close enough for the pink feather boa to tickle at Jinyoung’s skin. Jackson hides the movements of his next words against the side of Jinyoung’s cheek that is not facing the camera, “Wait in the dressing room, yeah?”

“For what?” Jinyoung says around the thickness of his throat, around the tease of feathers against his neck. Jackson raises an eyebrow. Slides his eyes down Jinyoung’s body, raising both eyebrows quickly before stepping back, letting go of Jinyoung’s hand, already turning to bounce back to the MC’s, Mandarin streaming out of his mouth.

 _Oh_.

* * *

jankenponsu reblogged kankenbon

**jacksonwangs-cumrag**

Anonymous asked: So... apparently there’s a sex tape...

Jacksonwangs-cumrag answered:

it’s pretty much a myth at this point... while everyone agrees that there is _some_ kind of sex tape with jackson, exactly what’s on it is under debate. some say it’s a full-on gang bang, others that it’s a pretty tame blowjob, and then everything in between.

look, jackson has made no secret of the fact that he definitely Fucks - there was the whole thing about the olympic village after all - but the sex tape is still unverifiable. every four months or so there’s an anon on 4chan that says they have it but then always croak when asked for proof.

so... sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but hey, if you ever find yourself in hold of it, i heard that e!gossip offered some high-quality RMBs for it.

\----------

**madddscientist**

Thank you for the informative answer, tumblr user Jackson Wang's Cum Rag

Source: jacksonwangs-cumrag #the infamous sex-tape.... #i think it’s a gangbang personally #you’ve seen jackson around large group of men #he’s a tease

3,429 notes

* * *

“Go ahead,” Jinyoung says, feeling as though the words are someone else's, “I just have to make a phone call. I’ll meet you by the car.”

“Everything alright?” Jaebeom asks a bit distractedly, picking up all the little bits of things the others always forget to take with them (a pair of Bambam’s glasses, one of Youngjae’s scarves, Yugyeom’s entire _wallet_ ).

“Yeah, just something I need to do,” Jinyoung smiles a bit, softening the lines of his face, and he can see the way the sight of it makes Jaebeom relax. Jinyoung wishes he was better at doing it spontaneously since it brings their leader so much comfort.

“Okay. Don’t take too long though, we need to get back to Seoul before nightfall,” Jaebeom grabs the last thing (Mark’s jacket), sending a wave and a tight-lipped smile over his shoulder as he exits the small dressing room, leaving Jinyoung alone. Jinyoung has his hand raised in response, about one and a half regret away to run after Jaebeom and _ignore_ this entire thing. But before he can do that, the door opens again, revealing Jackson who quickly steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

They stand there, for a moment, finding each other’s eyes. The silence is heavy and weighted between them. Anticipatory. Jinyoung pulls in a breath, and it’s as though that is the start of it, the spark that makes the air roar into fire. Jinyoung’s not sure who reaches for whom first, but he’s certain that he can’t put the blame on Jackson later, not as Jackson crowds him against the wall, Jinyoung’s hands in his shirt.

“You made me lose face on national television,” Jackson breathes in heavy Korean, a bit stilted and some words in the wrong tense, but still definitely clearer than he’d been talking the entire day.

“Your Korean suddenly got better,” Jinyoung breathes out, breath hitching as Jackson’s hands slips underneath his shirt, tracing the line of his stomach, flattening to trail fingers against the hem of his trousers. Jackson shrugs, smirking as he looks up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes.

“TV loves an idiot,” Jackson murmurs in English, pressing his body closer, eyes fluttering shut as Jinyoung works his hands underneath Jackson’s large sweater, tracing the toned muscles underneath.

“A cocky idiot?” Jinyoung bites back, making Jackson laugh, a high-pitched little thing that rasps out of his throat. It’s an unattractive sound. It rests between Jinyoung’s shoulderblades anyway, itching underneath his skin.

“That was all me,” Jackson noses, almost sweetly, at the edge of Jinyoung’s jaw, hooking his thumbs into the belt-loops of Jinyoung’s jeans, “You want this, right?”

Jinyoung thinks about saying no. He thinks about shaking his head. He thinks about turning away. He thinks about the heat in the air, and Jackson’s smirk as he pulled him up from the ground.

“Yes,” Jinyoung breathes, hiding it in an exhale, face flaming into a full blush.

“Good,” Jackson smiles, a pleased hum escaping his lips, nipping at Jinyoung’s jaw, doing that high-pitched giggle again when Jinyoung’s wraps a hand in his hair, pulls him up for a deep, bruising kiss, swallowing the tail-end of that giggle.

“I got a car waiting for me,” Jinyoung breathes out against Jackson’s lips, and in response, Jackson hums, unbuttoning Jinyoung’s jeans.

“We’ll be quick.”

Jackson’s hand slink into Jinyoung’s underwear, calloused fingers wrapping around sensitive, burning flesh. Jinyoung hisses, head falling back, his back arching off the wall. Jackson presses closer, panting as his thumb smears pre-cum over the head of Jinyoung’s hard cock, easing out every drop of wet to help with the slide of his hand.

“Fuck -” Jinyoung breathes, sliding his hands underneath the hem of his own jeans, sliding them a bit further down so that Jackson can fully release his cock and wrap his hand around it more fully, “ _Fuck_.” He breathes again, tightening the hand in Jackson’s hair, his ears full of Jackson’s low, panting breaths against the skin of his neck.

 _It’s been a while_ , Jinyoung thinks, choking back a moan as Jackson strokes his hand up and down, alternating the pressure of his fingers harmoniously with each sinful glide. Between his Idol-schedule and the syrupy melancholy as a constant companion, Jinyoung just hasn’t found the _time._

Jinyoung’s breath staggers in his chest, his hips twitching forward as Jackson presses his thumb over the head of Jinyoung’s cock, still keeping pressure to the shaft with his fingers while his thumb massages the head. The calluses of Jackson’s fingers, settled into golden skin over years and years of wielding a sword, are so _noticeable_ against the most sensitive of his flesh. Just as Jinyoung feels himself start to teeter on the edge of release, he pulls on Jackson’s hair, pulls the soft, brown strands between his fingers until Jackson’s head cranes back. Jackson’s face is flushed, his lips parted. His gaze, low and hooded, is dark and blown wide underneath the long fan of Jackson’s eyelashes. When Jackson sees him looking, he smiles, slowly and lazily, sucking in his plump bottom lip to nibble at it with his teeth.

Jinyoung comes with a low, heady groan, hips giving a half-aborted thrust as he spills into Jackson’s waiting hand. Jackson strokes him through it, his grip loose around Jinyoung’s twitching cock.

Jinyoung hisses when his orgasm tips into oversensitivity and Jackson gives one last stroking touch to his cock, as though brushing a hand against a beloved’s cheek, before tucking him back into his jeans. Jackson smirks, leaning close, his voice low and rough as he murmurs next to Jinyoung’s ear.

“6-3 to me,” Jackson exhales, breathing out half a giggle, before pulling back with a quick raise of his eyebrows. Jinyoung furrows his brow.

“What?”

“6-3 to me,” Jackson repeats with a wink, taking the hand covered with Jinyoung’s cum, pops one of the cum-stained fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it, releasing it with a wet, soft sound. Jinyoung follows the movement with his eyes, tracks the pink of Jackson’s tongue as it darts out to lick up another drop of cum, “I haven’t won with less than a three-point margin since I became a senior. I wasn’t going to stop now.”

“Really?” Jinyoung says, after a moment, scandalized, “A _competition?_ ”

“See you around, Jinyoung-ssi,” Jackson winks, his voice thick around the Korean vowels, rough and thickened by arousal, “You have a car waiting.”

Jackson’s break into bright laughter, it ripples through his entire body, filling the air around them. The weight in Jinyoung’s stomach both lessens and becomes denser, soars and falls all at once. Jackson slinks out the door, his laughter still held in the air and the line of his shoulders and Jinyoung blinks after him.

In a daze, he washes his hands, dabs a wet paper towel over his face, grabbing his bag and phone as he leaves. At the car, the rest of the team is waiting, tucked into comfortable constellations waiting for his arrival.

“How did the phone call go?” Jaebeom asks as Jinyoung walks up to them, “Everything good?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung says, at first, before shaking his head, “Yeah. Yeah, it went... well. Everything’s good.”

“Great, then we’re leaving.” Jaebeom claps his hands, which serves to get everyone’s attention, but also makes Yugyeom and Bambam respond with their own, sarcastic claps (which, every time, never fails to make Jaebeom clench and jut his jaw), “Kids! In the car. _Now_.”

It takes a while because while all of them would follow Jaebeom into battle if he asked them to, they also wouldn’t dream of making his job as leader easier in any way, shape, or form.

Jinyoung tucks himself into the middle row, leaning against the sliding door, digging his chin down into his jacket. Mark is next to him, his warmth a steady presence against the still buzzing fissure of his mind. Youngjae, next to Mark on the other side, nudges Mark with his shoulder with a nonchalant air, his eyes hidden into the crescents of his smile.

“Jackson-ah was nice though, wasn’t he, Mark-hyung?”

“Yeah,” Mark agrees easily, “Friendly.” He pauses, “Loud, though.”

Jinyoung thinks about Jackson’s smirk, about dark eyes underneath long eyelashes, the darting pink of a quick tongue, of bright laughter and bubbling movements. He folds the collar of his jacket up over his flaming cheeks, and leans his head against the side, and promptly pretends to fall asleep, rocking himself back into quiet, distilled calmness.

* * *

[VIDEO]

**NEW LIFE, NEW WORK ! EPISODE 67 ! JACKSON WANG AND GOT7**

11,1M views

**Son Young-hyung**

These guys are really funny.... Who knew?

**Ahgase Ahgase**

I am literally crying... 11 million views in one week... this is the power of a show where GOT7 is actually allowed to be funny..

**Kookie Gatekeeper**

It’s the power of jackson wang let’s be honest... you can’t invite him on and then censor him... GOT7 has obviously been held back before because, jesus christ, did you see the part with the mud? i could basically hear their managers tearing their hair out...

\--- load 313 more replies ---

**GOT7 OT7**

The tension between jackson and jinyoung though in that match at the end... i swear, you could’ve cut it with a knife.

**Aila Brent**

I laughed during the entire thing wtf... i need to know who these guys are! that match between the two at the end was intense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i come with a fresh, hot new au off the printing presses. i really hope you like it, because i am trying a LOT of new things in this one. new to me, not to the concept of fiction or fan fiction.
> 
> i will lead by saying that i know that this jackson is different from the one i wrote in _i know what it looks like from the outside_ , but i am a chronic overthinker so believe me it all has a PLAN. at least some of it is based upon what i've learnt when i've met athletes (i have at least five friends whose primary source of income is their chosen sport), and the way jackson sometimes talks about who he was pre-debut (cockier, at least on the outside. in an interview with youngjae, he actively calls himself 'not nice'). and uh, we're pretty deep in high-functioning clinically depressed park jinyoung here, so jackson will be ~revealed~ as we go along.
> 
> these chapters are longer, and planned to be longer, so i hope to be able to update every sunday. leaving comments and kudos are endlessly motivating, and it makes my day and week, so please leave a line or two if you are so inclined!
> 
> [I have a twitter! ](https://twitter.com/syster19) if you want to come yell about got7 and read spoilers and thoughts on my writing, that's where you'll find me. i have a curious cat linked as well, so if you want to ask me something, please feel welcome to reach out!


	2. Delicious Date! Episode 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious Date! returns from its last episode in Shanghai to take place in beautiful Hong Kong, another food capital of the world. Some of the members from GOT7 (Bambam, Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom) are tasked with finding the delicious, the strange and the unexpected in everything from fancy restaurants to street vendors. The guest-host of the week is the Olympics fencer Jackson Wang, a Hong-Kong native who is known to GOT7 from before. Will he and Park Jinyoung be able to put aside their differences in order to complete the scavenger hunt? Tune in at 7pm KST and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd. i really should get on that, shouldn't i.

**Hit K-pop boy band Got7 takes their success to Hong Kong**

PUBLISHED AUG 5, 2017, 12:16 AM

HONG KONG - Relaxed is not usually the way one would describe a pop concert, much less a K-pop concert, which is usually a spectacle and a half, but relaxed is exactly the vibe GOT7 managed to create at their concert in Hong Kong.

The six-member group has recently started to gain general public recognition with their second full album release and increased presence in entertainment. They are known as relaxed, candid, and honest, something that their concert reflected. Their intimate, friendly banter stretches not only between themselves but also between them and their fans.

The spontaneity of the members makes them entertaining to watch in an era where K-pop idols can easily come across as being overly produced and curated. While Got7 is very much mainstream K-pop - from the synchronized dancing to the sometimes weirdly coordinated outfits - they also came across as genuine, just a group of boys doing what they enjoy.

** Continue to CNN Hong Kong to read more **

* * *

[Photo]

95,980 likes

 **GOT7official** ✔ <3 Thrilled to be back in Hong Kong with Ahgase!<3 #You_Are_AsiaTour_GOT7

Show all 1030 comments

**melody_** that’s a lot of cameras for just walking around town

 **vpreta** @melody_ theyre prob filmin smth

 **vale_ahgase** I LOVE YOU GUYS

 **heopada** Hi! Please Answer My DM I have A Proposition For You And Your Group

 **defVars** PLEASE DO ANOTHER COLLAB WITH JACKSON WANG

* * *

Jinyoung figures out that something is going to happen about twenty minutes into filming. He’s been having his suspicions, of course, he’s not an idiot, but it is about twenty minutes in that he figures out exactly who they are bringing in as a surprise guest.

Perhaps he should’ve connected the dots earlier, but honestly, he’s still dipping a bit from the adrenaline high of the concert yesterday and that makes him feel sluggish and unfocused. Yesterday, he had felt undefeatable and larger than life. Today, his feet hurt and he had to take a painkiller against a persistent ache in his back. It makes the world feel a bit splintered, a bit like he’s running two realities side by side.

So, he’s forgiven for not figuring it out in the beginning, not even when their manager tells him that he _has_ to go and no, Youngjae _can’t_ take his place, or when the MC’s make a point of introducing him a bit longer than the others. He _does_ figure it out, however, when every camera but one turns to him when the MC’s are clearly gearing up towards a reveal. Jinyoung is not naturally the focus of attention, especially not when Bambam is there, so it only takes a split second for him to pull his splintered attention together, focusing on the door behind the MC’s.

“And to help our esteemed guests in their food adventure around Hong Kong, collecting points on their treasure hunts, we have invited a local celebrity. Please welcome Jackson Wang!” the female host says, her teeth so whitened they are going to have to be dimmed in post.

The door opens and Jackson, with a swagger, walks in. Jinyoung tries to keep his face as neutral as possible, even as his entire attention is focused solely on the man in front of him. Jackson looks good, in the golden light of Hong Kong’s sun. His dark hair is a bit longer than it was last time they met, but the smile and the twitch of those pink lips are the same. Jinyoung does not move, instead focusing on keepíng the skin around his eyes and lips relaxed, easy. Cool.

Jackson grins, locking eyes with Jinyoung as he, nonchalantly and seemingly with no meaning at all, brings his thumb up to rub it underneath his bottom lip, pink tongue darting out for just a second to lick at it. Jinyoung’s neck warms up, and this time, he _definitely_ makes a face. His lip curls and Jackson gives an even wider grin, morphing his satisfaction into the motion of throwing an arm around the male MC’s shoulders.

“Jackson Wang is an Olympic-medalist in fencing, currently residing in Korea -” the male MC starts, all cool professionalism until Jackson’s arm tightens a bit around his shoulder, Jackson leaning a bit closer to grin into the camera focusing on the two of them. The MC’s face flush, splotching into red as he falters slightly on his words, Jackson’s big bright eyes alight in curiosity and mischievousness. The MC gets through the rest of the introduction with little to no hitch, at least until he’s finished, and Jackson presses a kiss against the MC’s cheek with an exaggerated _mwah_ , making the MC break out into bright, astonished, and amused laughter.

“Thank you, sunbaenim, I’m very happy to welcome all of you to my home city -” Jackson continues, voice bright with infectious energy, his fingers tapping on the MC’s shoulder as he talks into the camera, quite obviously without media-training but with a lot of natural charisma.

Jinyoung has something dark in his chest, watching Jackson’s finger curl and tap against the MC’s shoulder, watching the MC look a bit struck as Jackson presses his entire lean body against his side. Fuck. Jinyoung purses his lips and looks away, heat, exasperation, and anger simmering in the pit of his stomach.

Somehow, Jackson Wang has become a constant in his life over the last few months. Jackson and Jinyoung’s rivalry hasn’t necessarily been on any front page, because it’s not really a true rivalry (they’re in completely different fields, after all), but it’s been all around the fan sites, living its own life and theory on the internet. They haven’t really met since that day in March, at the set of New Work, New Life, but they’ve been _around_ each other. Jackson might not be an idol, but he is an Olympic fencer with a fantastic, popular personality. He gets invited places. He seems to always make sure to turn up whenever Jinyoung makes attendance as well.

After a bit of banter, Jackson’s Korean now good enough for quick-witted chatting, Jackson turns to him. Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest, pointedly not looking at him, instead looking slightly to the side.

It’s only when Jackson slides so close that he literally can not be ignored that Jinyoung cooly turns his face, raising an eyebrow, adopting an air of _oh_ , _are you here? i didn’t see you there_.

“Jackson-ssi,” Jinyoung says, smiling blandly, “You’re here.”

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson laughs, reaching out to touch him. Jinyoung stiffens, moving to push Jackson off, but then his arms are full of Jackson, who is all warm, golden skin and smelling of laundry-detergent and clean, inexpensive soap. Jinyoung swallows, his arms straight by his side. Jackson presses their cheeks together, and Jinyoung practically _feels_ the way his eyebrow furrows so tightly that he’s going to give himself a headache. Jinyoung is trying to _say_ something, that’s why he makes a deeper inhale, but it just makes the scent of Jackson’s warm, clean skin and strawberry-scented hair linger for longer in his nose which in turn makes him falter. Fuck. He hopes Jackson doesn’t notice that.

Well, he would be so lucky. When Jackson pulls back, the look on his face tells Jinyoung everything he needs to know. Jackson knew _exactly_ what he did, and looks entirely too smug about it.

Jinyoung’s blood flares into heat, and doesn’t even notice the way his world, his reality, has once again become one.

* * *

[VIDEO]

**COMPILATION: JACKSON WANG AND PARK JINYOUNG, TOM & JERRY ACROSS BORDERS **

981,022 views

**Smol Bean**

GOT5: yeah, jackson is cool :)

jinyoung: wang is loud. no i don’t want to elaborate.

**AZu**

i will never get over jackson wangs see-through shirt at the _world championship post-dinner_. king of thots.

_hide 15 answers_

**Star Elemental Dancer**

he’s ruining fencing, no one takes it seriously anymore

**Petri Dish Dish**

Fan: *asks about Jackson/Jinyoung*

Jinyoung: *deadpan stare* no.

Jackson: *living embodiment of smirk-emoji* who?

**Helga G**

Me and my friend totally noticed that at 03:23 jinyoung totally blushes!!!!! that’s why mark interjected!!! 1 like = 1 prayer for jinson to happen!!!!

* * *

It’s not that Jinyoung forgets it, but sometimes it hits him all over again. The thing is that Jackson is _charismatic._

Jinyoung has not been looking Jackson up or anything, of course not, but ever since he arrived in Korea, Jackson keeps showing up places. And the thing that you can surmise from all his various appearances is a simple fact; Jackson is _mesmerizing_. Jinyoung watches as Jackson curls his arm around Bambam’s shoulders, his smile splitting his face in two as he loudly proclaims that through their combined powers, the staff of the show will _surely_ get a raise, making the notoriously professional staff give a cheer.

He talks loudly and boisterously, makes silly faces and reacts with hyperbole to the MC’s jokes. Jackson is a flurry of movement and laughter, moving, twirling, bouncing in place and in constant motion. And he’s... he’s genuinely excited to show them around. Jackson even hooks his arm through Jinyoung’s, pouting when Jinyoung doesn’t immediately follow him, breaking into a blinding smile when Jinyoung finally _does_.

Jackson shows them around Hong Kong, takes them from street-vendor to street-vendor, from food-stand to food-stand, shining bright with pride at every single one as though he’s the owner. He talks to every vendor as though they are old friends, he asks about their children, their wives, their husbands, and in turn, they greet him with the loving familiarity of a cousin’s son, welcoming him like a relative coming home.

“He’s a good boy,” an old lady tells Jinyoung as she readies his cup of noodles while Jackson tries to sneak a couple of extra bills into the nooks and crannies of her cart, “Even though he always tries to overpay.”

“So handsome,” an old man serving Jinyoung a large portion of stinky tofu nods approvingly, bringing one calloused hand up to pet at Jinyoung’s cheek with borrowed fondness because of his approximation to Jackson, “Maybe you could date our Ka-yee? He’s getting old, and needs to start settling down.”

“Ai! Gege!” Jackson falls into Mandarin, his face crinkling into embarrassed, sparkling laughter, his eyes bright as he almost seems to trip over the rough consonants until the old man laughs, waving a hand in the air and releasing Jinyoung’s cheek.

“Here,” Jackson says, shaking his head, handing JInyoung a small paper plate with the golden-skinned tofu on it, the smell already eye-watering as it hits Jinyoung’s nose, “Oh, wait,” Jackson startles and reaches back, his fingers brushing over Jinyoung’s as he pulls the plate back to pick out the piece of pungent cabbage resting next to the tofu with his bare fingers. He grins, quickly sliding it between his lips, snapping it between his teeth. Jinyoung follows the movement, his fingers curling underneath the paper plate, “I forgot you don’t like that, I should’ve told them to hold it.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung swallows, thinking about the way he had been subtly removing them from the last couple of places they’d been, hiding the pieces of cabbage in napkins. Jinyoung wonders how closely Jackson must’ve watched him to notice that. He grows heated and his blood warms at the thought. The camera isn’t even on them, trained instead on Bambam’s face as Yugyeom tries to prove his maturity by eating a piece of foul-smelling tofu on his own, face already curling into a childish rejection of the food.

He looks back at Jackson out of the corner of his eyes, catches Jackson running a hand through his hair, his adam's apple bobbing as he opens his mouth to say something.

Jackson does not notice the weight of his gaze. Thank God for that.

* * *

r/askreddit

**Topic: What’s your best ‘I met this celebrity and my perception of them completely changed’-story?**

_Sorted by top comments_

**GillianEatsMyAss** I’ve met a few celebrities (I worked in restaurants in LA for years...), and it’s honestly a crap-shot whether or not they’ll be nice, but I want to break the negativity of the thread and lift a story that made me see a celebrity in a completely new, positive light!

I had JUST become a new parent to my lovely twin girls, and we were traveling to their grandparents for the first time by flight and I was waaay too cocky and thought that it wouldn’t be a problem, my girls are well-behaved, I’ll do great. My partner couldn’t come with, but I was confident. I had made my little candy and earplug baggies to give to the other passengers as pinterest had taught me.

Well. Let me tell you, no amount of little candy baggies could make up for the absolute CHAOS my children wrought on that plane. They screamed, they pooped, they screamed some more, they _refused_ to calm down. If I got one quiet, the other one immediately started up. After the first hour, I was exhausted and so very ashamed of the entire situation, and I was close to just... bursting into tears. Cue my surprise when a really nice, handsome chinese guy sat down next to me and started talking to me! He offered to help, and together we actually managed to get my girls to sleep. He kept me company the ENTIRE flight, and he was such a ray of positivity and good vibes. We parted ways after he helped me off the plane into a cab, and he even waved me and my girls off!

It was only later that I found out that it was the fencer Jackson Wang! He left his seat in First Class just to help out a stressed-out parent, and he was such a life-saver! I don’t keep up with sports much, but I always make sure to at least throw an eye on the competitions he’s in to repay a bit of the support he showed me! Congratulations on the Olympics bronze, Jackson, no one deserves it more than you.

* * *

It wouldn’t be a variety show if there wasn’t a challenge of some sort. A stupid challenge, preferably. Jinyoung takes all of them seriously anyway and when he’s handed a chef’s hat and a clown’s nose, he doesn’t even hesitate to put them on and perform their latest title track with the other members present.

“I like to think of our group as a team effort, but that we’re all graded individually,” Jinyoung says cooly into the camera when the MC’s laughingly asks about his serious demeanor. Bambam, Yugyeom and Mark are more or less in a gasping pile of laughter behind him, having broken the game's one rule of _no laughter_ about two seconds into the song.

It only takes a moment for Jackson to drape himself over Jinyoung’s shoulders, and Jinyoung almost forgets to tense underneath it. It’s been happening a lot today, and it seems like Jackson is somehow training Jinyoung’s instinctive reaction to him away, by small, increasing doses of contact each time. Jackson is laughing, and Jinyoung feels something warm flare in his chest when he realizes that it’s to _his_ joke, to the sense of humor he’s carving out in the aftermath of Junior’s brightness.

“Jinyoungie, always so _serious_ ,” he breathes the words out against Jinyoung’s cheek, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes, rolling his shoulder to shove Jackson off, making Jackson gasp as though punched.

“Don’t be cruel!” Jackson pouts, curling his body around Jinyoung’s, all fluid and nimble. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, lifting a hand to shove at Jackson’s shoulder again, a bit harder this time. Jackson does an exaggerated, heavy blink, one hand on his chest, mouth opening in affront, though still with a smile curling the round _o_ of his pink lips.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and Jackson decides to shove back, just on the rough side of playful. When Jinyoung looks at him, something flickering in Jackson’s brown eyes, something competitive that has been carefully shoved down for the day. Jinyoung wants to bring it out again. Jinyoung _knows_ he can bring it out again after last time.

He straightens his back, crowds a bit closer to Jackson, using every inch he has on the shorter man to his advantage. He shoves at Jackson’s shoulder, this time hard enough to make Jackson take a step back. Jackson narrows his eyes properly this time, and when he steps back into Jinyoung’s space, his jaw is a bit more set.

“Be professional, Jackson-ssi,” Jinyoung murmurs, low underneath his breath.

“Really, Jinyoung-ssi?” Jackson breathes out, placing both hands against Jinyoung’s shoulders, giving a quick push, making Jinyoung take a step back.

“ _Really_ ,” Jinyoung smiles, letting it curve the edges of his lips. It doesn’t feel as forced as it should, accompanied by a low burn of heat in his stomach brought on by the way Jackson’s eye flickers down to watch the smile spread on Jinyoung’s lips, “Seun-ah.”

Jackson seems to freeze a bit at that, and Jinyoung feels a slow curl of satisfaction settling into his spine.

“Alright you two,” one of the MC’s say, her voice aglow with satisfaction at getting such _prime_ TV out of a post-challenge, “We’ve cut to prepare for the next scene,” she motions to her co-host that is currently gathering the rest of the boys, and Mark is _definitely_ sending Jinyoung _some_ kind of look (Jinyoung just settles his face into passivity, ignoring the imploring glance), “Let’s get to our ending statements and your promotions. There was something you wanted to talk about, Jackson-ssi, right?”

“Ah, yes!” Jackson says, stepping back, away from Jinyoung, who feels the loss of Jackson’s presence like the lack of a white noise you’ve grown used to, maybe even fond, “We are in the neighborhood of my old training grounds for a reason! I am doing some work at the junior championship held here in Hong Kong this year. Lots of talented young fencers competing!” he flares his hands outwards, his shoulders bobbing with each word, fluttering in constant movement, and then his eyes glide over to Jinyoung, “And, well, GOT7 has a new album out. It’s really good, I’d love to include it in my promo!”

“Ai, Jackson-hyung, really? Have you even listened to it?” Bambam snorts as Jackson makes an offended noise, swatting at Bambam’s shoulder.

“Of course I have!” Jackson pouts, effortlessly moving into rolling his eyes as he notices that no one really believes him. Without another word, he clears his throat and just... sings. It’s not even the title track, it’s one of the b-sides, and Jackson’s voice... It’s a bit uneven, it cracks a bit on a couple of the notes. He’s obviously untrained, but... But his voice is low, hoarse and raspy, unique and warm.

He’s singing Jinyoung’s part.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do with that.

* * *

r/unpopularsportsopinion

**Topic: jackson wang is an attention whore and doesn’t deserve his FIE ranking**

[post deleted]

**AutoModerator** Hi! Your post has been locked and deleted since it is considered a **popular opinion**. Please consider posting it to r/sportrants instead. _I am a bot, and this action was performed automatically. Please contact the moderators of this subreddit if you have any questions or concerns._

* * *

The bar they are at is not necessarily a club, but it’s definitely straddling some kind of line. There’s a dancefloor, cramped and tucked away between wooden, mismatched tables. Jackson claps his hands, still vibrating with energy even after the day they’ve had. He and Yugyeom grin at each other, immediately making eyes at the dance-floor, overcrowded as it is.

“Oh, I haven’t been here for ages!” Jackson half-shouts over the music, quiet for a moment before turning to Jinyoung, stepping a little bit closer, “Dance with me?” Jackson says, coyly looking up underneath his eyelashes. Jinyoung feels a bit cornered, as though this is somehow a continuation of earlier.

“No,” Jinyoung says, voice a bit dry, clearing his throat to repeat the word a bit surer, “No, thank you. I’ll grab a drink.”

Jackson pouts and opens his mouth to say something, but he is soon distracted by a chorus of _Jackson-di_ and quickly pulled into the fray, his smile lit up in recognition as he falls into the crowd, shaking hands and kissing cheeks as he goes.

Jinyoung watches, something complicated settling into his bones. It’s been a long day, and somehow, surrounded by all these people, he finds his attention _slipping_. He finds himself critically eyeing through the entire day, even the current situation, as though he is watching himself from the outside. It’s a disorienting thing, but not uncommon, and so Jinyoung decides to simply... let it pass. They can’t be out long, anyway. They have a plane to catch in the morning, and they should catch some sleep beforehand.

He orders a glass of bourbon, on the rocks. He uses the iced surface of the glass, the coolness of it, to help settle himself. The bite in his fingers ground him, and the burn of the amber liquid warms him up, just a tad.

Someone slides into the seat next to him, and Jinyoung only gives a cursory glance, making sure that he’s keeping all his limbs to himself and not crowding whoever decided to sit down. It only takes him a moment though to realize that whoever this is, they didn’t just sit down to have a drink.

The man next to him is handsome, dressed in expensive clothes but wearing cheap accessories, with his hair artfully styled back from his tanned face. He says his name, but Jinyoung doesn’t catch it and doesn’t feel invested enough in the situation to ask for it again. Jinyoung does not give his own name, but that doesn’t seem to bother the other man particularly much. The man glances out towards the dance-floor, spins the chair so that he faces Jinyoung fully, leaning closer until his breath ghosts over Jinyoung’s collar.

“So, you know Jacks?” the man says, lifting two fingers to order both of them a drink, getting them both a cheaper whiskey than Jinyoung would’ve preferred. Jinyoung looks over at the man over the rim of his glass, at the put-upon leisure and tension in his shoulders. He fills his mouth with bourbon, bringing it down to touch his thumb against the coldest part of the glass, where the ice currently rests. It centers him, makes him capable of answering.

“Sure,” Jinyoung shrugs, not seeing, but feeling the way Jackson is still moving through the crowd, bright like the sun, his presence a burn. The other man quiets, looking around a bit furtively, leaning a bit closer. Jinyoung, in turn, leans back, cool and collected, and as the whiskey is poured for the two of them, he subtly pushes the glass offered onto the other man’s part of their shared space, denying the drink.

“No, I mean... Do you, like, _know_ Jacks?” The word is heavy, carrying a lot of intonation. Jinyoung coughs over the liquid half-way down his throat, wincing as that _clearly_ tells the man everything he needs to know. He looks triumphant and a bit jealous, all at once.

“Ha, yeah, I guessed. He’s got a type,” the man downs the entire glass of whiskey with a grimace, turning around to look out over the room. Jinyoung doesn’t need to look to know that he’s looking at Jackson, even though the man is clearly trying to adopt the air of someone who _isn’t_ , “He won’t fuck you again, you know.”

“Hm?” Jinyoung hums, disinterestedly into his glass. He keeps his answers noncommittal, because he _is_ an idol, and there is a _decorum_ , an _expectation_. The man doesn’t seem like a journalist digging for dirt, if only because Jinyoung thinks that the man would’ve told him this no _matter_ his answer to that second question.

“It’s one fuck and that’s it. He doesn’t do repeats,” the man says, something low and carefully hidden in his voice, a desperate try at nonchalance, at a _bro_ helping another _bro_ out. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, hides the turn of his lips in the iced surface of his glass.

Jinyoung thinks about how the entire day, Jackson has been swaying towards him, circling him like someone testing the waters. How each low pull and push of his voice, each burning, eager touch has served to pull Jinyoung closer. _Dance with me?_ Jackson had asked, voice low, gaze coy. No repeats. Ha.

“Right,” Jinyoung shrugs nonchalantly, leaning back a bit, giving the other man an amused look. Had he been free to speak, without the weight of an idol image around his neck, he would’ve answered more honestly, more bitingly. The man flushes, hand tightening around his glass of cheap whiskey. When he speaks again, it’s more urgent, the heat of his voice cracking through his thin veneer of put-upon class.

“He’s trouble,” the man hisses, narrowing his eyes.

“Okay,” JInyoung says, looking the other guy over, at the cheap accessories and the expensive suit, at the jealous twist of his mouth and the furrow of his eyebrows. He thinks about the way Jackson’s voice crackled over the words Jinyound had written and put into a song, “For some, maybe.” For those who don't know what they are getting into. For those who think that Jackson can be tamed by anything less than excellence.

“Look -” the man starts, hearing some of that in Jinyoung’s response, flushing with the thin emotion separating frustration and shame. JInyoung turns around, swivels the chair until he’s looking out at the dance-floor.

“You should leave,” Jinyoung says, letting a smile curl his lips, letting the disdain for the situation settle into the untouched skin around his eyes, into the untensed furrow of his brow.

The guy starts to speak again, but then he seems to catch himself, sneering down at his glass of cheap whiskey, “I tried to warn you, man.” He puts down a couple of bills on the counter, not enough for a tip, and slinks away, stalking back into the crowd, disappearing into the nameless mass of people.

Jinyoung finds Jackson easily, looking for the place where other people's eyes are drawn. Jackson is dancing, laughing brightly as he fumbles around, making himself dance a bit off-kilter to the rhythm. Jackson is dressed in a black tank top, his jacket abandoned somewhere along the line. His shoulders are broad and well-muscled, the high waistline of his jeans showing off the contrast between his broad shoulders and thin waist. Jinyoung wants to fit his arms around that waist, wants to settle Jackson’s fake bad dancing into something more real, wants to make Jackson show him how he can _actually_ move to the rhythm with Jinyoung’s hands resting easily in the dip of his hips.

He’s moving before he’s even really thinking about it, focused and clear in his intent. He steps through the crowd, tapping Jackson on his shoulder. Jackson turns around, smiling, the turn of his lips turning coyer as he sees who it is.

“Changed your mind?” Jackson says, throwing both his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, leaning up to speak the words into Jinyoung’s ear. They’re not even sultry, not intentionally so, just spoken plainly, playfully. Jinyoung can’t dance the way he wants to, not here, not with so many people around. He can, however, make other intentions clear.

 _He’s trouble_? Jinyoung almost wants to laugh, _Of course he is_. Jinyoung leans down, using the excuse of loud music and Jackson’s over-familiarity to lean down, ghost his breath over the shell of Jackson’s ear, sliding his hand over the curve of Jackson’s waist, settling one hand on his hip. Jackson shivers and Jinyoung smiles, a low purr in his voice as he answers.

“Yeah, something like that.”

* * *

[VIDEO]

**Delicious Date Episode 41: Hong Kong Shenanigans! GOT7 & Special Guest**

23.5M views

**Jacksonwang Fromchina**

They are so funny!!! Finally back together!!! Please invite them again!

**Skrrt skrrt**

Those behind the scenes snippets... Jacksons VOICE!!! I didn’t know he could sing!

_Show 45 more comments_

**Domi Julia**

@Haga Maria He sounds like shit and the fact that you won’t admit it is fucking sad. Jackson Wang won’t fuck you just because you defended him in a Youtube comments section, wake up to reality sheep.

**Haga Maria**

@Domi Julia someone sounds pressed. maybe it’s because no matter what your precious idol will do they’re not gonna win an olympic medal. suck on that, asshole.

**Everyday is Cat**

Jinyoung: talks into the camera seriously

Jackson: pokes his cheeks, touches him, coos at him

Jinyoung: smiles at jackson One (1) time.

Jackson: *windows 98 shutting-down noise*

**HTP IS BETTER THAN YOUR ALL YOUR FAVES**

Jackson flirts with everyone, you should see him with HTPs leader!!!! rofl!!!!

**Jinyoung is Jackson’s Wife**

stop bringing htp into everything. and he doesn’t flirt like this with anyone else, you SUCK #JINSON4EVER

**Murder is Okay, actually**

Please don’t have your shipping shit in the youtube comment section, run back to tumblr.

* * *

Jinyoung gasps as Jackson pushes him back against the wall of his hotel room. They are at Jackson’s because while Jackson isn’t _not_ famous, he’s certainly less monitored than an idol. Jackson doesn’t even bother to try and slide the entry card into the little outlet next to the door, letting the room stay lit up only by the small lights over the bed and the artificial light from the skyscrapers and billboards outside. Jackson has his hands in Jinyoung’s hair, his mouth wet and open as they trade alcohol flavored kisses between them, lips and tongues sliding together. Jackson’s hands work on Jinyoung’s belt, murmuring little words of nonsense in between each break for breath.

“We’ll make it quick,” Jackson breathes, closing his eyes as Jinyoung nips at his jaw, curling his tongue over the salty taste of Jackson’s warm, tanned skin, “Ah, Jinyoung -” he shivers as Jinyoung pushes his hands underneath Jackson’s tank-top, pulling it off almost unceremoniously, not even a breath between the moment Jackson’s skin is bared to him and the moment Jinyoung continues to press nipping, teething kisses against it.

Jackson laughs breathlessly as he pushes Jinyoung’s shirt off his shoulders, running his hands over Jinyoung’s chest, humming happily as he runs his fingers over Jinyoung’s nipples which pebbles underneath his touch.

“Wanna fuck me against the wall?” Jackson breathes, all tease and firm muscle, his perfect body lit by the city-lights finding their way in through the window, casting the plains of his stomach, the curve of his waist, the arch of his back into high-contrast neon, “Floor?” Jackson nips at Jinyoung’s ear playfully, giggling as Jinyoung pinches the skin of his waist in retaliation, “Fuck me against the window, Jinyoungie, I want to see my city with you inside me.”

“Bed,” Jinyoung murmurs, unbuttoning Jackson’s pants as they stumble back into the room, the wall-to-wall windows only shadowed by a thin gauze of white curtains. Every atom of Jinyoung is present in _this_ moment, in the feel of Jackson’s skin underneath his lips and hands, in Jackson’s hitch of breath as Jinyoung helps him out of his jeans and underwear.

“A romantic,” Jackson coos, kicking the jeans off to the side, slides his hands underneath the hem of Jinyoung’s trousers, thumbing at the swell of Jinyoung’s ass, digging his fingers in a bit as he pulls Jinyoung down over him.

“C’mon,” Jackson continues, all wild energy and quick, wandering hands as he pulls on Jinyoung’s trousers, his voice carrying the semblance of a whine as he breathes the words into the kiss shared between them, ”Off.”

Jinyoung shivers as his cock is exposed to the heated air, to Jackson’s bright gaze, as Jackson looks at it appreciatively, licking his lips as he wraps one hand around it.

“Ah, I’ve been thinking about this,” Jackson says, slipping between English and Korean, voice low and dark, “I’ve been thinking about how it’ll feel.”

Jinyoung feels wild, a bit unhinged, and he says nothing as Jackson pushes him down against the bed, flips them over, straddling Jinyoung’s hips. Jackson leans over, all long, lean muscle and warm skin, digging into the end-table, coming back with a bottle of lube that he quickly uncaps.

Jackson slides one finger inside himself with a slow, content exhale, biting his lip, smiling breathlessly as Jinyoung’s hands curl on where they rest on Jackson’s thick, muscular thighs, softer and lighter than the rest of him.

“We’ll make it quick,” Jackson pants, sliding another finger inside him with a groan and a wince, his unoccupied hand straining against Jinyoung’s pectoral, “Ah, I like the burn, so we can make it quick.”

Jinyoung looks up at Jackson’s panting face, at the spit-wet lips, the teeth cradling the plump bottom lip in between them, the purring satisfaction of his closed eyes. In daylight, Jinyoung has a tendency to see his own and other’s imperfections in stark light, see the crooked teeth and the uneven skin, hear the bray in a bright laugh. But at night those things seem secondary and unimportant, and clad in city-lights, Jackson looks like a vision, like a wet-dream come to life, all strong thighs, trim waist and a lovely, curved cock cradled in dark, wiry hair between his legs.

 _Make it quick,_ Jinyoung wants to agree, because that’s _sensible_. He has a plane to catch in the morning, and places to be when he lands. But he thinks about the dancefloor, about someone saying _he won’t fuck you again,_ and thinks that it might not be true, not right now, but it _could_ be true in the morning if Jackson decides that he’s done, moving along to the next person. He thinks about Jackson’s unlimited energy, about his constant movement, about how he, even now, straddling Jinyoung’s thighs, pushing his fingers inside of him, he keeps _moving_ , fingers fluttering over Jinyoung’s chest, thighs tensing and relaxing, toes curling. Jinyoung thinks about all these things and decides _no_. They shan’t make it quick.

Jackson yelps as Jinyoung flips them over, locking Jackson in place with both of them on their side, one of Jinyoung’s hands coming up to slip around Jackson’s neck in a loose hold, the other slipping over Jackson’s back to grab at the round mounds of his ass, spreading them to slip Jinyoung’s cock between them, thrusting once to gather some of the lube spilling out of Jackson’s hole before pressing the head of his cock against Jackson’s fluttering entrance.

“Ah -” Jackson pants, reaching back to take hold of the arm Jinyoung has on his ass, keeping him spread, “Jinyoung -”

Jinyoung thrusts in, and Jackson makes a low, punched out sound in the very depth of his chest, his head thrown back against Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jackson’s legs twitch as Jinyoung pushes himself deeper slowly, massaging the skin of Jackson’s hip and ass, scratching his blunt nails over the offered skin. He bottoms out, and Jackson’s toes curl, Jinyoung feeling the tension of his calves. Jinyoung takes a slow breath, feeling Jackson’s panting breath underneath his hand on Jackson’s throat. He stills, grabbing into the flesh of Jackson’s hip, holding the other man still as he tries to move. Jackson whines, a low little sound in the back of his throat.

“Move,” Jackson breathes, arching his back, making another low whine as Jinyoung holds him still. Jackson is stronger, but Jinyoung has the leverage of size and length, and also his dick in Jackson’s ass. He has the upper hand.

“No,” Jinyoung murmurs, his voice low, cool, and soothing as he keeps himself still, his cock cradled inside Jackson’s warm, tight heat. He presses a kiss against Jackson’s jaw, nibbles at the skin there. The hand around Jackson’s throat slides down, gripping at the firm flesh of Jackson’s pectoral, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Jackson gasps, and Jinyoung feels the answering clench around his cock. He hums, experimentally flicking the nipple between his fingers again, once again feeling the tension of Jackson’s body around him.

“ _Fuck_.” Jackson breathes out, voice breathless as he puts his hand over the one Jinyoung has on his hip, curling his fingers around it, “Move, Jinyoungie, ah -”

“No,” Jinyoung says again, firmer this time. Jackson is fantastic underneath him, absolutely breathtaking. Tight and hot, twitching and clenching. Jackson, all gold and shine, all tease and competition, whimpering as Jinyoung keeps him locked still, keeps his cock deep inside Jackson’s tight ass. Jinyoung gets the distinct impression that if Jinyoung wasn’t holding him down, wasn’t keeping him still, Jackson would be almost flailing.

“ _Move_ ,“ Jackson moans, making an aborted motion to remove Jinyoung’s hand on his hip so that he can move, maybe even control the pace a bit. Jinyoung merely bites into the soft flesh where neck meets shoulder, pinches the nipple between his fingers a bit harder than necessary. Jackson makes a delicious, lovely sound at that, a gasp swallowed by a low, desperate rasp pf a moan.

Jinyoung wants to crack him open to see what’s in there, wants to see each and every sound he can make Jackson do. He wants to see what’s underneath the constant movements, the languages, the skillful way he moves between people, the teasing grins, and the quick darts of pink tongue. Jinyoung wants to fuck Jackson until there’s nothing left but the fundamentals, nothing but a low, raspy voice gasping as he clenches around the cock in his ass.

Problem is, Jinyoung thinks as he rolls his hips slowly, not even giving a proper thrust, just making his cock move inside Jackson’s tight heat, that to do that, he’ll have to have the same happen to him. Because Jackson gives and takes in equal measure.

“Move,” Jackson says again, voice breaking over the word. As Jinyoung slows down again he almost makes the sound of a sob, trying again to move his legs, but Jinyoung throws a leg over them, forces them down with his weight, “I need -”

“I know,” Jinyoung soothes, his mind a distilled map of need and lust, of this moment only, “I know, Jackson,” He presses a kiss against Jackson’s neck, flickering out his tongue to taste at the sweat and warmth of Jackson’s skin, “We’ll get there.”

He rolls his hips, moving slowly, languorously, his own arousal a distant thing, a secondary condition to his deep-seated want to keep Jackson _still_ and _pliant_ underneath him. He slides out slightly to thrust back in, making Jackson do a low, wheezing kind of sound. He moves slow, so slow, rolling his hips in between every proper thrust, holds Jackson’s hips still with hands and teeth and heavy limbs.

There is no telling how much time passes. Jinyoung is too focused to notice, too lost in the feeling of Jackson’s tightness, in the soft little gasps passing Jackson’s parted lips. Jackson has gone still completely, his head thrown back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, his eyes closed, wetness clinging to his eyelashes. When Jinyoung rolls his hips, he moans and clenches around Jinyoung’s cock, when he thrusts, he relaxes and takes it with a soft, broken moan.

“Good,” Jinyoung breathes, his voice burning thick with heat, purring low in his chest, “Good boy.”

Jackson nods, a little jerky movement, seemingly instinctive. His cock has leaked enough precum to stain the plane of his muscular stomach, clinging to the dark hair around his cock. He licks his lips, his tongue darting out to lick at the swollen pink of his lips, his voice low and hoarse.

“Please, Jinyoungie, please move, please,” he doesn’t move, does not twitch, just begs, low and hoarse, and deep. The dark, heated feeling in Jinyoung’s chest murmurs low in satisfaction at the sound, at the relaxed weight of Jackson’s limbs.

“Okay, Seun-ah,” Jinyoung rasps, feeling as Jackson’s body clenches in response to the nickname, “Okay, I’ll move, since you asked so prettily.”

He doesn’t move fast, not even now, but in comparison to the slow, torturous rhythm he’s set so far, this is definitely _more_. He loosens his grip slightly, starts thrusting deeper, a bit faster, using his arm on Jackson’s chest to move the other man up and down over his cock. Jackson starts pushing back, just slightly, his limbs trembling with the effort. Jinyoung digs his fingers into Jackson’s hips, thrusts into him hard, once, twice -

Jackson makes a low, broken sound, his eyes big and wet as he looks over his shoulder, jaw slack, gaze trusting.

“Fuck,” Jinyoung says, so turned on he thinks he might’ve just fallen over on the other side and no longer feels the burning heat of arousal, just made to fuck Jackson onto his cock, to be something Jackson can clench around as he starts to crest, starts to shiver into release, his cock - untouched - dribbling out thicker strands of cum, “Fuck, Seun-ah, you look good like this.”

Jackson’s entire body tenses, his fingers gripping so tightly onto Jinyoung’s hand that there will be marks later, little half-moon tracks left from Jackson’s blunt fingernails. He releases a litany of gasps into higher register, his voice rasping over each release of breath as he seems to come forever, clenching and unclenching around Jinyoung’s cock. When he finishes, he releases a soft laugh, a breathless little giggle, and Jinyoung feels it roll through his veins.

Jinyoung follows soon after, groaning his own release against the shivering skin of Jackson’s neck.

* * *

hohocham reblogged oneshotcuck

 **run-me-ragged** _follow_

We need to talk about Jackson Wang.

He’s been getting a lot of shit lately, especially from inside the fencing community but also from a lot of other people who are just jumping on the bandwagon. Now, because I know that my inbox will be full of anons asking for my credentials, here they are: I was a junior world championship fencer and while I don’t fence anymore, I still keep up with the sport and have several friends who compete professionally. So, shut the fuck up and listen to me.

First of all, he’s a Good Fencer. He really is. Here’s a couple of really good video essays about his fencing. That One Guy who made the video _everyone_ is using as an argument to the opposite is bullshit. That One Guy doesn’t know shit about sabre and is mixing a lot of terminologies. I don’t claim to be a biologist just because I stepped on an ant once, is what I’m saying.

Second of all, Jackson _loves_ fencing. He talks about it at LENGTH in several interviews (X X X X). Like, even the people who don’t like him IRL all agree that he loves fencing. He’s not using fencing as a way to gain recognition, he’s using himself to gain _fencing_ recognition. This directly leads to my third point:

Three years ago, a fencer did _not_ get things like sponsorships with Adidas. Fencing did _not pay_. Even the country champions only really got enough to cover their travel expenses. It was one of the reasons why I quit because it just wasn’t a viable career option. Today, however, I could’ve stayed in fencing and fencers get a lot more recognition in general. What changed? Jackson fucking Wang. More under the cut.

**Read More**

* * *

It’s 4am in the morning. Neither of them has slept, they’d barely managed to take a shower and they’d fucked one more time after that, Jackson bent over the bathroom sink, his head held up so that he could watch himself fall apart on Jinyoung’s cock in the mirror.

Jinyoung still has some time to get to the hotel, change his shirt, and grab his stuff to leave. He doesn’t want to think about it. He wants to be here, with Jackson pressed against him, one hand down Jackson’s sweatpants, rolling a finger between Jackson’s cheeks, feeling the loose rim and the wetness still there.

“It’ll be hard to be professional,” Jackson breathes in between slow, tired kisses, opening his mouth to let Jinyoung roll their tongues together, mixing spit and breath, “With your cum leaking out of me.”

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums, scratching his nails over the muscle of Jackson’s ass, feeling Jackson’s answering shiver against his body, “A shame, that. Reminds me of the time someone tried to make me lose my composure on national TV,” He smiles as Jackson squawks a bit, pushing at his shoulder.

“Hey!” Jackson huffs, but melts back into Jinyoung’s arms as Jinyoung steals another kiss, “It’s not the same.”

“It’s not,” Jinyoung agrees easily, “Which means I won, right?”

Jackson blinks at him, flushing bright as Jinyoung gives a slow, languid smile before Jackson breaks out into loud, braying laughter. In the morning light, he is perfect, all flushed, sex-marked skin, all loose limbs and easy warmth.

Jinyoung thinks about pushing him down and fucking him against the floor, fill Jackson up again, make sure that the other man can’t move without cum dripping out of him.

Jinyoung laughs too, and he doesn’t think about it then, but it’s been a while since it happened, since it came spontaneously without Jinyoung thinking _now, laugh **now**_. It breaks out of him like something unbidden, something surprising.

“Let’s meet up in Seoul when you’re back,” Jinyoung says, riding on the feeling of Jackson’s body against his, against the slow-sated feeling of being well-fucked, “I’ll show you around, be your guide.”

Jackson stiffens, just a bit, and when he looks up, meets Jinyoung’s gaze, his smile is a bit sardonic, a bit put-upon.

“Oh, I don’t know, you’re a _dork_ , and we’ve got a good thing going, me showing up to award shows I really have no reason to be at and you glaring at me from across the room -”

Jinyoung, feeling brave and appeased, noses at Jackson’s cheek, pressing kisses against his high-cheekbones, “Seun-ah,” he croons, low in his chest, and Jackson makes a small, disgusted sound, but does not move away from Jinyoung’s touch, or his kisses.

“Oh, _cheating_ ,” Jackson sighs, but when he looks up again, Jinyoung thinks he looks almost... tentative, “A date, then?” His voice sounds carefully uncaring.

“Sure,” Jinyoung smiles around the warm feeling bursting in his chest, “Sure, a date sounds nice.”

Jackson’s smile breaks over his face like the sun over the Hong Kong skyline behind them.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:** **Fencer Jackson Wang BANNED from competing!**

UPDATE ON: Sex tape starring Korea’s latest Darling LEAKED!

Netizens all around the world are OUTRAGED as JACKSON WANG, fencing superstar and variety star, has been spotted in a SHOCKING HOMEMADE VIDEO. Fans are shocked and appalled at the video’s content and are now calling for WANG to answer for his HORRIFIC behavior.

On the 23rd of September, one day after the scandal was leaked, several K-pop fan sites banded together to officially decry the popular OLYMPIC BRONZE MEDALIST.

“If it was only your reputation at stake, we could forgive it,” the HYPHENATE fansite HYPH-LIFE stated in a forum post, “But you are pulling other people down into degeneracy with you, and as such you must be stopped.”

WANG’s managers released a short statement hours after the first reports but has since stayed quiet. The International Federation of Fencing released a statement just a few hours ago where they officially retracted WANG’S fencing certificate for the rest of 2017. FIE claims that it is not because of the VIDEO, but because of other ALLEGATIONS made by WANG’S fellow fencing competitors.

JACKSON WANG has gained FAME and NOTORIETY in Korea because of his presence in variety shows. Following the news, many idols have started pulling down their videos showing eventual WANG collaborations, amongst them **Jinyoung** (GOT7), **Minyu** (Thirteen), **Hyunji** (HYPHENATE), and **Lily** (Dusty Red).

FOLLOW K-POP UNNA’S LIVE REPORTING AT THIS LINK: WANG SEX TAPE

_KEYWORDS: Jackson Wang, Fencing, Olympics, Sex Tape, GOT7, Thirteen, HYPHENATE, Dusty Red_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite Jackson moments is when he does the “A man chooses rock!” to JB as they are doing RPS in Hard Carry season 1, and as JB chooses rock, Jackson goes “Guess I’m not a man!” and wins the game by choosing paper. Peak Jackson-energy. I try to capture that energy here.
> 
> Is Jinyoung too horny in this fic? No. My argument for this is: it fits the story and also this is the boy that put 50 shades of Grey on his recommended books list. I believe that Jinyoung thinks about his members, his music and career about 10% of the time and then it’s just horny thoughts all the way down.
> 
> Jinyoung’s frankly abysmal opinion of himself as a variety showman is from the multiple comments he’s made, especially around the year 2017, that his parts keep getting cut. I think this was around the moment he started going by Jinyoung and not Junior, and tried letting himself be a bit more serious, and it led to him perhaps feeling a bit... like he wasn’t as fun? I don’t know. He grew out of it, obviously, but from what i’ve seen, it’s still one of the things that Jinyoung admires most about Jackson, Jackson’s ability to give people what they want and stay friendly and relevant.
> 
> Next chapter we deal with the fallout of the sex tape, and Jinyoung’s decision to pull away his support.
> 
> This AU is a lot of fun, but it's also a lot of effort! If you like what you read, please consider leaving a comment! It really gives me the strength to continue and it makes my entire day when I get one!
> 
> Want to come yell at me on twitter? [Follow me here](https://twitter.com/syster19)! I have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Syster19) as well, and I love answering questions so feel free to talk to me there if you want to stay anonymous.


	3. KDTV Annual Saino Awards 2017 // A day in the life of... Jackson Wang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the first award show of the season, KDTV Saino Awards seek to both showcase and reward new skill and old talent in Korea's booming musical scene. Both fan-awards and industry-awards are given throughout the night, so please tune in to see your favourite idol get the award they deserve! Tonight, at 8pm KST. Only on KDTV Live.
> 
> —
> 
> A day in the life of... is a tv-show focusing on bringing humanity to those that seem the most untouchable. Winner of multiple awards, A day in the life of... is now in its fourth season. In this episode, follow the fencing prodigy Jackson Wang as he brings us along on one ordinary day in his extraordinary life. Catch it on september 4th, 4pm KST. Only on KDTV Live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd: because i am publishing this at 6 am, and would YOU bother someone that early for anything?

**XXX HOT MUSCULAR TWINK gets wrecked by MULTIPLE men XXX GANGBANG**

[VIDEO]

5M views

Uploaded by BornAgain13

**hotdaddy2331**

fucking excellent content, that slut sure knows how to take cock

**BornAgain13**

it’s jackson wang, the fencer from china.

**LKH901366618**

isn’t he familiar? i swear i’ve seen him before! drop his fucking name, i want to find more content

**BornAgain13**

it’s jackson wang, the fencer from china.

**p0rn4d2ys**

did you see the way he smiled at the camera in the beginning? fuckin’ hell, what a sweet thing

**BornAgain13**

it’s jackson wang, the fencer from china.

**OppaKaiYat**

dude stop re-uploading it, this is kinda ruining his life

**BornAgain13**

it’s jackson wang, the fencer from china.

* * *

**r/kpopfappingthoughts** posted by throwaway2333199

who in the kpop world do you think has definitely rubbed one off to the wang sex tape?

_Comments: sorted by RELEVANCE_

awakeningat40 10 upvotes

Jinyoung.

adhdChris 1304 upvotes

Sun-hi

K-yves - 30 upvotes

sun-hi is like the biggest straight in kpop tho

adhdChris 109 upvotes

Haha, yeah, suuure. here is some proof that point to the opposite

anonyabusiness1990087322 score hidden

ah, sun-hi’s hover hand in that last gif is legendary, just fucking touch bambam’s waist you weirdo

savage_mallard score hidden

Bambam

Mommy2libras 12 upvotes

nah bambam is a flirt, but he’s a bro, he wouldn’t

* * *

[VIDEO]

**K!Entertainment! : RED CARPET INTERVIEWS : KPOP UNNA : GOT7**

2.5M views

**kyra basto**

When are they gonna stop asking about the fucking sex tape??? why do got7 have to pay for that whores mistake??

**A yt**

It breaks my heart... you can basically see how much bambam wants to tear the microphone from JB’s hand....... #standwithjackson

**udene CVS**

@A yt that shit almost ruined GOT7’s career we owe him nothing, i hope they run him out of korea.

**A yt**

@udene CVS i don’t get it, he didn’t do anything wrong, he just had sex

**diane B**

@A yt bit of a difference between sex and a gangbang, don’t you think?

**penance**

@diane B only in kpop would three people be considered a gangbang, fucking puritans #standwithjackson

**Bertrand Fielding**

COWARDS THEY OWE THEIR CAREER TO JACKSON WANG STAND UP FOR HIM #STANDWITHJACKSON

**IGOTOT7 AHGASE**

@Bertrand Fielding what are they supposed to do? it’s their career! if they come out in support, they’ll be ruined!

**Bertrand Fielding**

HOW ABOUT WE START WITH THEM NOT BEING COWARDS AND WORK FROM THERE? #STANDWITHJACKSON

* * *

Bambam looks obstinate, his arms crossed over his chest, his long legs folded in front of him. He has his jaw set, and his voice has a bit of a drawl to it, too exaggerated to be his real _relaxed_ tone.

“I’m not removing it,” Bambam says, with an air of someone who is checking their manicure while speaking, “It’s a funny video, it has over 3M views, I am not taking it down.”

“You’ve taken down videos before,” one of their managers tries, his tone the cajoling kind of syrupy they use when they forget that Bambam isn’t 17 anymore but think they can talk to him like he is, “This scandal is only growing, I know you like Jackson, but we really need to put as much distance between you and him as possible if —”

“It’s a funny video,” Bambam repeats, narrowing his eyes, “It’s my private account. It stays.”

Bambam is not really a confrontational person. He’s unafraid, so it’s not because of fear, but mostly because he just seems to find it more satisfying to let things go rather than hang onto them, especially when it comes to anger. Sometimes, that easy-going nature means that people forget that Bambam is _stubborn_. And this time Yugyeom isn't making a move to calm him or make him back down.

“Be _sensible_ ,” the manager hisses, a bit exasperated, and Jinyoung tries to remind himself that the manager has people he has to answer to too and that this is not so much _his_ words, but words from a lot higher up, “Jinyoung took his down,” Jinyoung flinches slightly at that, looking down at his hands, “And he had a _lot_ more riding on his rivalry with Wang, so, I ask you -”

“There are cameras coming,” Mark intones, his voice carefully neutral, “It’s behind the scenes time.”

The manager runs a hand through his hair, looking haggard, and he’s already gripping the phone in his hand pretty hard. Jinyoung wonders exactly how up the endless chain of middle-managers he’s going to call once he’s out in the corridor.

“We’re going to talk more about this,” the manager says, in the end, voice low as some production assistants come in with cameras and a couple of props, ready to get them through their pre-performance interview.

“They can make you remove it, you know,” Yugyeom says, low underneath his breath, finally placing a hand on Bambam’s shoulder. An almost invisible tension seems to vanish from the line of Bambam’s posture, “It’s in our contract, private account or not.”

“Then whoever is telling manager-hyung to tell me to take it down should _order_ me to do it,” Bambam harrumphs, and Jinyoung doesn’t have to look at him to see the fierce determination in his eyes. Jinyoung is staring down at his hands, feeling not very much at all.

He thinks he should feel ashamed, maybe? He’s not sure. He should certainly be feeling _something_. An inkling of the indignation coloring Bambam’s tone. A hum of the disapproval radiating of Jaebeom every time someone talks about them putting out a statement. A sliver of Yugyeom’s warm sympathy every time they catch a glimpse of another press coverage covering _the Wang sex tape_. But Jinyoung finds that he doesn’t feel much at all. He feels detached from all of it.

He hadn’t been the one to remove it. Unlike Bambam, he has someone managing his private-but-not- _private_ account, and _they_ had taken it down. But Jinyoung hadn’t argued. Jinyoung had just accepted it.

Jinyoung kind of feels empty, even as the cameras move into position around them. The others glance at him, unsure of what is wrong, but Youngjae laughs a bit louder, Bambam acts a bit more flamboyant and even Mark acts up in order to cover for him. He goes through the motions, he does what they want him to do.

He knows one thing, though.

He wishes he had _said_ something.

* * *

/f/ - fencing

[Post a Reply]

Anonymous 08/27/17(Tue)23:46:47 No. 2938475690 >>2938457756 >>2938473950 >>293848007 >>293848119 >>293848199 >>293848276 >>293848289 >>293848290

[screenshot]

Hey /f/ what’s your favorite part of the wang sex tape?

Anonymous 08/27/17(Tue)23:49:45 No. 2938457756

>>2938475690 (OP)

mr wangs leg-lock around that one guy that’s fucking him, complete with whine and a ‘cum inside me.’

Anonymous 08/27/17(Tue)23:49:57 No. 2938473950

>>2938475690

spoiler that shit, some of us still have a couple of rewatches to do before we catch all the nuances

Anonymous 08/27/17(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479456 >>2938479586 >>2938479599 >>2938479677

Jackson licking his lips before deep-throating that huge cock, i came so hard i saw stars.

Anonymous 08/27/17(Tue)23:54:23 No. 2938479897

Stop reposting this.

Anonymous 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:28 No. 2938479997

>>2938479897

>>>ooh boo, go white knight somewhere else you asshole

Anonymous 08/27/17(Tue)23:52:17 No. 2938479586

>>2938479456

the end, where he can’t even open both his eyes bc of the cum on his face. instant fucking classic (pun intended).

* * *

Jinyoung is out back, behind the entire arena on the loading dock. The big, cement platform is quiet and empty, unused for anything but storage as the events are in full swing. GOT7 has their performance in four hours. These things are always... hours and hours of waiting for the thrill of a five-minute performance. At least they have another hour before they have to sit down in their seats below the stage and watch. Jaebeom had quietly shuffled him off half an hour ago, told him to grab something to drink and some fresh air, the underlying _get yourself together_ clear in every syllable. There’s probably more care in there too, not just the cold worry of Jinyoung not performing well once it’s their turn. But whatever, Jinyoung can’t bring himself to care.

It’s still warm, still lingering summer-heat rather than autumn-chill, and Jinyoung _does_ feel a bit better after getting a couple of lungfuls of fresh air, quietly sipping on his bottle of water. He’s looking out over a parking lot, so it’s not the most inspiring view, but still. It’s nice, being outside, not having to worry about cameras.

He takes another breath, slowly letting it center him as he tries to calm the apathetic buzz of his mind. There is a slight creak of the door behind him and then the heavy sway of the loading dock door opening and shutting with a loud, rankling noise. Jinyoung throws a look back, to see if it’s staff or one of the members that have finally come to collect him. It’s not, instead, it’s —

“Jackson,” Jinyoung breathes out, without meaning to. Jackson freezes, devoid of movement in a way that is so unlike him it hits Jinyoung like a cold shower. When he turns around, he does so slowly, still trying to hide underneath a facemask, a snapback, and a large, oversized fleece with an enormous collar, way too warm for the weather they’re having.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson answers, pulling down his facemask and he looks... tired. He looks _so_ tired. The skin underneath his eyes is dark, his cheeks a bit gaunter. But in general he just looks... he looks as though he’s been carrying a weight that’s far too heavy for about three times longer than he should, “Long time no see.”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, instead taking in Jackson’s haggard appearance, but also — his eyes are still bright and large, his lips still pink, his skin still warm and tan. Jinyoung has always felt like Jackson’s realness makes him lovelier. He’s not beautiful in his sadness, but he’s _real_. He’s _here_. He’s not just a name on Jinyoung’s phone, staring back at him as Jinyoung composes unsent text message after unsent text message.

“Uh,” Jackson quirks his lips, it’s not really a smile, but it’s not _not_ one either, and so Jinyoung clings to it, “I’m sorry, you’re obviously busy, I just came out here to grab some air, but I can -”

“No!” Jinyoung exclaims before he catches himself, dusts off his clothes in sudden awareness of his circumstances, clearing his throat before he speaks again, “No. It’s fine. Please stay.”

Jackson looks like he doesn’t know what he wants to do. It’s not a look Jinyoung has ever seen on Jackson’s face before, indecision. Most of Jackson’s face is shadows underneath the snapback, hidden in the curl of his fleece. Jinyoung wishes he could see more of it. In the end, Jackson seems to sigh, carefully leaning back against the wall behind them, there to stay.

Time has never moved so slowly. Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. All he can think about is Jackson pliant and warm underneath him, is Jackson’s tentative smile at _a date, then_ , is Jackson’s tired face. He should say something. He _should_ —

“Yeah, no, I’m not doing this.” Jackson says, in the end, a small growl of frustration in the back of his throat (not aimed at Jinyoung, or at least it doesn’t appear so), “Look, I’m just going to head back inside, I have a meeting with —”

“I wasn’t the one to remove it,” Jinyoung blurts out, feeling as though his entire head has suddenly been dunked in ice, as though his mouth is somehow running faster than his brain, like when he called _jackson_ just moments before. He kind of wants to take the words back, but now that he’s started, he kind of has to continue, “I have someone managing my account —”

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” comes the interjecting growl, immediately accompanied by rushed movement.

Jackson comes up to him so fast that Jinyoung has to take a step back and for a moment, he is cornered against the large crates stacked high up to the outcropped tin roof, acting as a makeshift wall. When Jinyoung looks up from his panicked staring at his feet, as though looking down would somehow help him not to stumble, Jackson is _close_. Jinyoung is holding his hands up, and Jackson is pressing close enough for them to touch the firm plains of Jackson’s chest.

“You don’t get - you think I give a shit about your _Instagram?_ ” Jackson says, and he does a kind of half push, as though Jinyoung had been the one to walk up to _him_ and not the other way around. As though he doesn’t know whether or not he wants to pull Jinyoung closer or push him away, “You ask me for a date and then this happens, and then _nothing?_ Not a phone call? Not a text message? _Nothing_? You were the one to ask me out, _you_ were the one that made me think -” Jackson pauses, flinching away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jackson -” Jinyoung reaches out, aiming for Jackson’s shoulder, but Jackson shrugs away from him, not even looking up as he starts pacing over the loading dock's hard floor.

“Good enough to fuck, not good enough to keep?” Jackson says, his hoarse voice riddled with something heavy, but then he clenches his fists before stiffly forcing them to open again, “ _Fuck_.”

“I didn’t —” Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. He hasn’t known what to say for a month. He doesn’t even really dare to brush against the thoughts about the situation in his head. The shock, the jealousy, the envy, the sliver of disgust that he isn't proud of, “ _Jackson_ —” Jinyoung tries again, faltering on the word.

“I keep _doing_ this, I keep fucking —” Jackson rubs a hand over his chest, the move more subconscious than anything else, a grimace twisting onto his face. Jinyoung can’t really see Jackson’s face, but he can see the tension in his shoulders, the curl of stress in the flex of his fingers, the hold of his head, “I’m going inside.”

“Jackson,” Jinyoung tries again, stepping out in front of the other man, blocking the door, because he has to, he has to _say_ something. Jackson can’t leave before Jinyoung _says_ something.

“Tell your social media manager that it was well handled, the entire thing. They were quick on the ball,” Jackson snarls, lip curling over his white teeth, “You should give them a raise or something.”

“Stop,” Jinyoung steps closer, reaches out again, and this time Jackson lets his hands close, lets one hand close around his forearm so that Jinyoung can lean closer. Jackson looks up, finally meets Jinyoung’s gaze, and Jackson’s eyes are large, wet, and _sad_. It’s so antithetical to the Jackson that Jinyoung has gotten to know over the last year that it seems to knock his world a little bit to the side. Jinyoung leans forward, presses their foreheads together, “I’m sorry, Jackson. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t —” Jackson breathes out, shaking his head, but also stepping closer, settling his hands on Jinyoung’s chest, curling his fingers in Jinyoung’s sweater, “Don’t you _dare_ , Jinyoung.”

It sounds more like a plea than a demand. Jinyoung just swallows around the words that won’t come. In the end, Jackson is the one to push them together, is the one to tilt his head just a bit, his eyes fluttering shut, and Jinyoung... Jinyoung responds to it instinctively. He wraps his hands around Jackson’s face, crashes their lips together, pushes Jackson back against the wall behind them and Jackson goes so easily, follows so fluidly, his soft little gasp swallowed by the breaths shared between them.

Jinyoung kisses Jackson as though he is a man starving, a man deprived for years and finally allowed to feast. He doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t know what else to _say_. Jackson is pliant, lovely, his mouth opening to allow Jinyoung access, his body shivering underneath Jinyoung’s hands.

And then Jackson bites Jinyoung’s bottom lip, hard enough to break skin. They break apart as Jinyoung hiss, quiet as he prods at the small wound with his tongue, his brow furrowing. Jackson stares back, challenging. Competitive. Angry.

_Hurt_.

Jackson presses a teething kiss to Jinyoung’s jaw, fists his hands into Jinyoung’s sweater, pushes Jinyoung back against the wall, crowds threateningly close. Jackson cups a hand over Jinyoung’s groin, first lightly, then harder, a proper press of his palm against Jinyoung’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Jackson says, in the same way someone would say _hurt me_ , “C’mon,” he grins, a big and wide thing that splits at the seams, that shows a lot of teeth, his eyes hidden in shadow, “Jinyoung, _fuck_ me.”

Jinyoung inhales sharply as Jackson pushes his hand down on Jinyoung’s fattening cock, demanding, wanting, desperate. And the thing is -

He thinks about it. He thinks about fucking Jackson against the rough, bare cement wall, Jackson’s skin hurting against the rough surface. He thinks that’s what Jackson wants, and he could... he could give it. He could give it, succeeding after his failure of giving Jackson his words, his support, his — when Jinyoung pushes back, moves his hips and grabs Jackson by the back of his neck, curls his fingers a bit cruelly in Jackson’s hair, Jackson releases a small, shaky breath. It’s a sound of satisfaction, a bit defeated in its cadence.

“No,” Jinyoung says, softly, softening his grip to cradle Jackson’s head, to make a clenched fist become a caress, “I won’t.” He wraps one arm around Jackson’s waist, pulls him closer, presses the two of them close. Jackson is warm. He still smells like soap, like laundry detergent, and sunshine.

There is silence. Somewhere, in the distance, they can hear sound equipment being tested. Jackson stiffened the moment Jinyoung pulled him closer, and it’s only when the moment drags on, when Jinyoung makes no move to stop, that Jackson carefully places his own hands on Jinyoung’s back.

“Not good enough for that either, anymore, huh?” Jackson says, his voice wet and strained. Jinyoung shakes his head, wets his lips, a bit of blood coming with the movement from the wound on his lip.

“It’s not that,” Jinyoung says softly, exhaled in a breath. Jackson’s fingers tighten in his sweater, clenching hard in the fabric. Jinyoung can tell Jackson doesn’t believe him. Jinyoung wishes he had the _words._ All those damn books read and not a single thing to say. Instead, he just tightens his grip. And after a while, he feels how Jackson burrows his head into Jinyoung’s shoulder, gasping a shuddering, wet breath into the fabric. The silence stretches a bit further, sinks into their company, a bit more welcome this time around.

“It’s not your fault,” Jinyoung murmurs, “You did nothing wrong, you — The one who filmed, were they —” Jackson had looked into the camera, more than once, on the video. Smiling, every time. Soft, kind, _proud_. There had been someone there Jackson had cared about. Who had cared about Jackson too, if the gentle way the camera swept over the scene had been any indication.

“My girlfriend, at the time.” Jackson offers, into Jinyoung’s shoulder, “She made me brave,” Jackson exhales, burrows his face deeper, the words even more muffled, “We thought we were gonna get married, one day,” There is such sadness there, laced through those words. An old wound, not allowed to heal.

“Was she the one to -”

“I don’t know,” Jackson shakes his head, releasing his grip on Jinyoung sweater, taking a step back, wiping at his eyes with the ends of his sleeves, “Maybe? We don’t talk anymore, and she’s not answering when I call. But she - she has to hate me so much, if she was the one to do it,” the way Jackson says it, it sounds like those words, the mention of hate in relation to someone he used to love so fully, is like tearing the wound up fully.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jinyoung says again because those words he knows, and he knows the weight and truth of them, “It’ll blow over.”

“Ha, yeah, _sure_ ,” Jackson says, probably trying to sound dry and sarcastic, but mostly just sounding wet-eyed and sad, “I’m a leper in Korea, Jinyoung. It’ll blow over, sure, but how can I —” Jackson moves his hand outwards before shaking his head with a sigh, “I’ll finish up what I have here. Go back to Hong Kong. Regroup. Pray that the FIE don’t just... ban me from competitions entirely. At least I can coach if they don’t ban me completely. In a couple of years.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to speak, reflexively, because while it’s... it’s sensible, it’s a sensible plan, it also means that Jackson would _leave_. Would take his warm, tan skin and soft smell, his sweet gasps and bright laughter with him. He’s stopped by Jackson’s fingers against his lips. He blinks as he meets Jackson’s brown eyes. Jackson looks sardonic. It doesn’t suit him.

“Don’t,” Jackson breathes, shaking his head, “You don’t mean it.”

“I _do_ —” Jinyoung starts, once again, trying to find what he should _say_. There has to be something —

“I’m going inside,” Jackson says, pulling back, and it feels like a loss. It feels like something is slipping through Jinyoung’s fingers. Jackson runs a hand through his hair, picks up his snapback from where it had fallen, and places it back on his head. He shoves his hands into his pockets, goes towards the door, leaving Jinyoung behind. As he opens the door, he turns around, giving a small, distant kind of smile, a bare twitch of his lips — which hurts more than the bite from before.

“See you around, Park,” Jackson says, in impersonal English, giving a mocking little salute, “Good luck with the performance tonight.”

Be Jinyoung can say anything else, the door rattles shut. It sounds final.

* * *

**Threatened by boycott, KDTV answers the question on everyone’s mind.**

KDTV, one of the leading television networks that transitioned two years ago into a sole online existence, has been criticized for not pulling their planned showing of an episode of their hit tv-show _A day in the life of..._ starring Jackson Wang, currently embroiled in a sex scandal.

Kim Han-Gyeoul speaking on behalf of the KDTV Broadcasting Foundation, states that the episode will air as planned on the KDTV Youtube and VLIVE channel.

“At KDTV we have always valued our journalistic integrity,” Mr. Kim states, “To bend our schedule to the demands of gossip sites, fansites and purists would be the opposite of that.”

Critics mean that KDTV has shown no such devotion to journalistic integrity in the past but is instead using the Wang controversy to drum up hype and views. A teaser of the video, released earlier this week, gained an unprecedented 15M views on all media platforms, the channel's first video to make such numbers.

**PLEASE LOG INTO YOUR SEOUL TIMES ACCOUNT TO CONTINUE READING THIS ARTICLE**

* * *

“Am I a coward?” Jinyoung asks out into the air. By the way Mark’s eyes suddenly shoot up, quickly glancing around before relaxing, Jinyoung realizes that he probably should’ve checked for cameras first. Mark relaxes a bit, rolls one of the complimentary free caramels from the bowl in the middle of the table underneath his canines, breaking it between his sharp teeth, thinking about the question.

“A little bit,” Mark hums, rolling one shoulder as he looks back at Jinyoung, a bit questioningly, “Why?“

“How do I —” Jinyoung waves a hand, a bit noncommittally, in the air, “— stop? Being a coward, I mean.”

Mark stays silent, but Jinyoung doesn’t push. They find a lot of companionship, the two of them, in their silences.

“What is this about?” Mark asks, carefully, doing another camera check. Bambam is in top form, and so is Jaebeom — in his own angry kind of way — and so everyone is focused on them, “Is this about Jackson?”

“He didn’t do anything _wrong_ ,” Jinyoung starts, tearing at his hair a bit, but not enough to make any of the hair stylists come over to try and fix it, “He... He doesn’t deserve this. I’m not the only one to believe that, right?”

Mark hums a bit, not so much in agreement as in just making a small, thinking kind of sound, “If one of us had done it, we’d be out on the street a lot faster. Jackson still has some endorsements and sponsorships left, right? It’s a lot luckier than we’d be. It's just the way entertainment works.”

“But our work is to _sell_ a fantasy. We agreed to that, in some way. Jackson didn’t,” Jinyoung frowns, “And even if we _did_ do it, I —” Jinyoung shakes his head, “He’s a _good_ person. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“No one does,” Mark shrugs, leaning back, crossing his long legs in front of him, “We’ve seen it happen before though. Over smaller things. We said nothing then either. Why does this matter more?”

Mark says that last thing after a pause, a small little exhale of breath. He says it as though he already knows the answer, but knows that Jinyoung kind of has to say it himself. It takes a moment for Jinyoung to get there. Shorter than expected, but still.

“Because I’m in love with him,” Jinyoung breathes the words out. And there they are. The words that have been stuck in his throat, blocking up the rest of them, the ones that have staggered and stacked over Jackson’s name until the only thing left was worthless half-sentiments. _I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the day I met you._

Mark smiles, leans over, and pats Jinyoung’s knee with an _atta boy_ kind of air.

“Doesn’t that make me selfish?” Jinyoung breathes, clutching around the revelation that just tore through him, feeling light-headed by the weight of it, “If I were to step up now, and not before?”

“Maybe.” Mark says, raising an eyebrow, “Or maybe love makes you braver than you used to be?”

Jinyoung furrows his brow. He looks down at his clasped hands, pokes at the wound on his lip. It’s barely visible, having immediately been covered by a fussing stylist the moment he came back. But he can still feel it. The pain centers him a bit, grounds him in the words he’d just managed to say. He sits that way, with Mark quiet by his side, close enough to feel the warmth of him, but not close enough to touch, until Jaebeom comes up to them.

“Time for the pre-performance press conference. You ready?” Jaebeom looks at him, a bit imploringly. Searches his face for the same kind of distant fog that had been there an hour before. Jinyoung gazes back. He feels calm. He feels _present_.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, smiling a bit, “I’m ready.”

* * *

[VIDEO]

**PARK JINYOUNG SAYING FUCK ON LIVE TV**

23M views

**muranmuran**

OH MY GOD

2349 likes

**JINSON 4 EVER**

THE JINSON SHIP SAILS

**NowayNoway**

FFS STOP TALKING ABOUT SHIPPING IN THE COMMENT SECTION

**Han-Gyeol’s Wife**

For all of you asking for a translation, this is paraphrased:

Interviewer: so about the degenerate jackson wang...

Jinyoung: no.

Interviewer: ... no?

Jinyoung: fuck you. Jackson did nothing wrong. everything was consensual, he’s a fantastic athlete. and besides that, let the one without sin cast the first fucking stone, you cumstain.

**eugenie hang**

He did not say cumstain

**Han-Gyeol’s Wife**

@eugenie hang His tone implied it

**m dorrdar**

No, his tone implied _worthless_ cumstain.

**Kim Lee Yang**

@m dorrdar omg ur so right

**idwytk**

GO OFF KING

* * *

They are still buzzing from the lingering bass of their performance as the six of them simply stalk past their managers who are following their movements with slightly slack jaws. Jaebeom slams the door to their dressing room shut just as one of them opens their mouth to say something.

“What was that?” Jaebeom says, sounding more shocked than angry, but for Jaebeom all kinds of emotions kind of... glide into anger after a while, so he still kind of _looks_ murderous. Jinyoung takes it in stride.

“You heard me,” Jinyoung narrows his eyes, “I just said what I _should_ have said weeks -”

“It was brilliant!” Bambam interjects, physically stepping in between Jaebeom and Jinyoung, his eyes gleaming behind the red-tinted spectacles perched on his nose, “ _Brilliant!_ ”

“Forceful,” Youngjae agrees, who had left panicked behind somewhere on the stage, now just sounding as though he finds this entire thing kind of funny, “It was certainly something.”

“You _swore_ ,” Yugyeom says, a bit breathlessly, snorting into his hand, “You swore, like, _twice_.”

“Very brave,” Mark says, smiling a bit, clapping a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“And _stupid_ ,” Jaebeom moves Bambam to the side, running his hands through his hair, tearing at it, and just for _that_ Jinyoung isn’t going to tell him to stop but instead just watch him go bald over it, “You couldn’t have _told_ me?” Jaebeom sounds... hurt? Oh. _Oh_.

“I- I literally figured it out today,” Jinyoung swallows, looking down at his hands, “I... wasn’t going to — it just _happened_ ,” Jinyoung looks up, meets Jaebeom’s eyes, “Hyung, they called him _degenerate_.”

Every tension in Jaebeom’s body seems to just... drain out of him, rolling into acceptance with a deep, bone-weary sigh. He rubs a hand over his eyes.

“Hyung,” Bambam interjects, taking a page from Jinyoung’s book and hitting Jaebeom where it hurts, right in the subtle, gentle reminder that they, at the end of the day, respect him, “I can help, I can do lives, posts, hashtags -” he pauses, turning to grasp Jaebeom by the other man’s flimsy performance shirt, pulling very close, “ _Unleash_ me, hyung!”

There is a syrupy slow minute of silence until Jaebeom does another kind of sigh, and Jinyoung knows the answer just from that little sound and feels himself relax at it, knowing that he’s not alone.

“Fine,” he makes a bit of an _argh_ sound before continuing, “ _Fine._ Half of my songs are about sex anyway, I feel like a hypocrite not saying anything,” he waves a hand, “Mark, help Bambam, please?”

“Got it,” Mark agrees easily, smiling at Jinyoung, who tentatively smiles back.

They stand there, in surprising silence, for a second. There is the distant sound of someone rattling the door handle. They really should go back out there. They have to get back to being the audience for the other groups. Jinyoung should... do that.

He frowns as Youngjae steps forward, his entire face just one big smile.

“Go to him,” Youngjae says, pressing their hands together.

“We’ll take care of everything here,” Yugyeom agrees, looking just as happy, one arm slung around Bambam’s shoulders to keep him still.

Jinyoung doesn’t need anything more than that. Jinyoung goes.

* * *

[VIDEO]

**IDOLS REACTING TO HTP PERFORMANCE AT KDTV SAINO AWARDS 2017**

320,901 views

**Sakshi Shina**

... is that yg, bb and yj doing the wang logo?

**BleachedBonez**

THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN GOT7 AND HTP IS LEGENDARY !!!! MUCH LOVE !!!

**Banjo Peppers**

#HTPstandswithJACKSON

**Melanie Sink**

wait... where’s jinyoung?

* * *

He finds Jackson in the last dressing room he looks inside. He hadn’t — look, he probably should’ve asked for more detailed explanations from the poor, harried, and starstruck production assistant he’d grabbed to ask for help, but he hadn’t. She’d certainly seemed willing to give them it was just that... Jinyoung felt — He felt as though time was running out. It was a novel feeling — even if it was stressful — because for a long time it had just felt as though time was never-ending. As though everything was just a horrid, always expanding slog.

But, whatever. What’s the saying? You always find what you’re looking for in the last place you look, and it’s as true for Jinyoung as it is for everyone else. When he throws open the door to the dressing room, without knocking — he’s on a _mission_ , damn it — he finds Jackson, standing in the middle, looking at the flat screen tv fastened onto the wall. He turns to the sound of his door being slammed open, flinching a little bit, and then stares as Jinyoung stands, panting, in the door frame.

They stare at each other, for a while. Jackson’s still wearing his warm, fuzzy fleece. Jinyoung’s wearing his slightly uncomfortable performance outfit.

“Jinyoung —” Jackson starts, turning around fully to meet him, turning the TV off with the remote in his hand and Jinyoung takes three, long strides forward, takes Jackson’s hands in his, and just — well — blurts out what he’s been waiting to say since that day in early summer when they met for the first time.

“I’m in love with you,” Jinyoung breathes, letting the words flow from his lips, the opposite of how they’ve been stuck for the last month, “And I’m sorry, for not being braver. I thought about you all the time for the last month,” Jinyoung shakes his head, _not quite right, wait_ , “For the last _year_. You’ve been in my head since day one,” Jackson blinks, and Jinyoung tries not to get stuck, tries not to watch Jackson’s face too closely. He needs to say this, _even_ if Jackson rejects him. These words are important because Jackson needs to _know_ , even if decides that he’s not interested. Even if he decides that it’s too little too late, “Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I’ve known,” Jinyoung exhales a bit shakily, reaching out to caress his thumb across Jackson’s cheekbone, and Jackson leans into the touch, just a bit, “You make me feel _real_ , Jackson. I should’ve told you that. I should’ve been braver, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t.”

Jackson looks at him, and he looks — soft. Gentle. He blinks his large, round eyes, carefully reaching up to put his own hand over the one cradling his face.

“You just ruined your career on national television,” Jackson murmurs, wetting his lips, his voice low as he continues, “It’s an awful lot to throw away for someone you barely know.“

“Someone I barely know _right now_ ,” Jinyoung hurries, wondering if this is just who he’ll be now. Talkative, “I want to know you better, fall in love with smaller pieces, more parts of you.”

“Jinyoung, you don’t know that you’ll like what you find —”

“I will,” Jinyoung pulls a bit on their joint hands, and Jackson sways towards him, yielding easily, “Because it’s you.” Jinyoung thinks about talking more, about telling Jackson about the way he didn’t stop thinking about Jackson’s pink tongue for months after that first time, about how Jackson’s laugh had been like the sun and Jinyoung a flower, turning his face towards it every time he heard it. About how Jinyoung knew, last time, when Jackson had gasped in his arms so beautifully, when Jinyoung had taken him slow and deep, that there’d be no turning back from this. It had just taken a while for him to realize that he knew that.

“I - I’m still not — Jinyoung —” Jackson leans his head against the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, his breath sweet and hot against Jinyoung’s skin, “It’s not over. It’ll get worse before it gets better. _If_ it gets better,” Jackson pauses, trembles around the words, “It —”

“Giving up?” Jinyoung smiles and when Jackson looks up, leans back a bit, Jinyoung presses their foreheads together, leans closer, “Already?” He tsks, “That’s not very Olympic athlete of you, is it?” He laughs as Jackson swats at him while puffing his flushing cheeks up into a pout.

“Stop that, I’m trying to be _sensible_ —” Jackson huffs, but when Jinyoung gently draws him closer, he comes, without hesitation. He tucks his head back into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, and this time, Jinyoung can feel the imprint of his smile against his neck.

“What?” Jinyoung asks, smiling too, because how could he not, holding Jackson like this?

“I can’t believe you quoted scripture,” Jackson breathes out, his voice crackling over a giggle, a burst of laughter, “I can’t believe —”

Jinyoung swallows the rest of Jackson’s loud, bright laughter with a kiss.

* * *

**KDTV PRESENTS: A day in the life of... Jackson Wang**

[VIDEO]

29M views

**Elle**

Oh my god i cried so much when he talked about his parents

**Star Elemental Dancer**

... he really does love fencing doesn’t he

**oui oui**

Did everyone just FORGET what this whore did?

**Al So**

@oui oui oh fuck off

7.6k likes

* * *

Jackson gasps as Jinyoung pushes his hands underneath the fuzzy, oversized fleece, ghosting his hands over the curve of Jackson’s thin, muscular waist. The sofa isn’t big, certainly not made for two men about to fuck, but Jinyoung can’t find that he cares. He’d fuck on the floor if Jackson was up for it.

Jackson’s pink bottom lip is sucked in between his teeth as Jinyoung pulls down Jackson’s sweatpants, his eyes fluttering shut as Jinyoung cups Jackson’s hard cock over the fabric of his underwear, thumbing at the small, wet spot appearing right where the head of his fattening cock rests.

“You got anything — ?” Jinyoung asks between breathless, hard kisses, licking into Jackson’s mouth, pushing one knee between Jackson’s legs, making him moan and arch his back. Jackson nods, inclining his head towards the bag draped over one of the armchairs.

“Outer pocket, there’s a lotion —” Jackson breaks off with a small noise of complaint as Jinyoung leans back trying to reach the bag without leaving the sofa, catching one end of the bag’s handles, pulling it towards him. He takes a break from retrieving the lotion to kiss Jackson again, to flick his tongue over Jackson’s lips, sharing a moan between them as Jackson pushes at Jinyoung’s velvet jacket to get it off. Jinyoung loathes, _loathes_ , to stop touching Jackson, but he had basically had to be sewn into this jacket so Jackson’s clumsy pawing won’t get him out of it. As such, he quickly removes his hands from Jackson’s body to shrug out of his jacket, to retrieve the lotion from Jackson’s bag properly. Jackson is panting, on his back, his fleece half open and pulled down over one shoulder, rucked up over his trembling stomach to show the tight, black boxers and the hard, leaking cock still hidden underneath them. He looks like a treat, and Jinyoung’s mouth goes a bit dry at the sight. When Jackson looks up, sees Jinyoung staring, he blinks and then smiles, crooking his finger to beckon Jinyoung closer.

“Are you not going to show me a good time, big boy?” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes like a harlot, which is only slightly ruined by the way he immediately breaks into braying laughter at Jinyoung’s slightly shell-shocked, flushed look at the words.

“I _knew_ you watched it,” Jackson says, laugh breaking down into delightful, weird little giggles, “When you asked me who had been filming -”

Jinyoung burrows his face into Jackson’s chest as it bursts into furious red, coloring him all the way up to his ears. Jackson keeps laughing as he twists his hands into Jinyoung’s hair, holding Jinyoung against him as his entire body shivers with his joy.

“I —” Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. He hadn’t _meant_ to. He really hadn’t. He’d... seen gifs, of it first, which people had been sending him in DM’s until he turned that function off. And in one — in one, Jackson had been smiling, blissful, stretching out the long line of his body, one large cock in each hand. Jinyoung likes to think stronger men would’ve fallen for it as well, “Not... uh — I didn’t watch all of it?” Jinyoung says, a bit weakly as Jackson hums,

“Aw, did you miss the finishing shot?” Jackson teases, voice still bright, “That was always my favorite part. I swear, I found cum in my hair for days -”

“I skipped around,” Jinyoung groans in embarrassment, “I - I did see that.”

“ _Did_ you now?” Jackson purrs, tilting Jinyoung’s flushed face up, raising an eyebrow as their gazes meet, “So, baobei, which scene was _your_ favorite?”

Jinyoung, for a moment, straddles the line between embarrassment and arousal, but then just tumbles headfirst into the latter as he looks into Jackson’s big brown eyes and the coy fluttering of his eyelashes, as he feels the shivering arousal in Jackson’s body pressed against his, as he sees the slight tentative hold of Jackson’s cocky tone, in the soft, underlying question of _is this really okay_?

He narrows his eyes a bit and playfully nips after the fingers that had tilted his chin up as he rises, pushing Jackson deeper into the couch, once again placing his knee between Jackson’s legs, pressing his Versace-clad thigh up against Jackson’s cock. Jackson blinks at him, mouth parting slightly as Jinyoung places his elbows on either side of Jackson’s head, encasing him completely.

“I liked the part where they fucked you at the same time, one in your mouth and the other one between your legs,” Jinyoung murmurs, voice deep as he rubs a hand over Jackson’s stomach, up underneath his fleece, smiling as Jackson gasps when Jinyoung’s hand finds one of his nipples, “You looked so good, spread between the both of them,” he flicks his fingers, and Jackson’s head falls back, his hips grinding down on Jinyoung’s thigh, whimpering a bit as he finds some friction, “And then, in the beginning, when you looked _shy_ ,” Jinyoung continues, his voice lowering even further, “When you didn’t know where to touch first and one of them had to guide your hand to his cock,”

“Oh —” Jackson moans, hands fluttering up to paw at Jinyoung’s shirt, at the fine silk material, that admittedly looked a lot better before they started with... this. After a while, Jackson’s voice breaks over a swear as Jinyoung calmly pushes his thigh a bit firmer against Jackson’s groin, pulling at the nipple between his fingers at the same time, “Fuck, all these fucking _buttons_ , Jinyoungie —”

Once again complying with Jackson’s wish regarding his state of dress, Jinyoung divests his shirt a moment later. Jinyoung continues, this time sliding his hand over Jackson’s trembling thighs, only ghosting over his cock with his fingers, “You’re flexible,” Jinyoung murmurs, a bit experimentally pushing on Jackson’s thigh, watching as the leg spreads further, “You were practically in a split, for a while there, in the middle.”

“Yes,” Jackson moans, either in response to the words or to how Jinyoung finally presses his hand down on Jackson’s cock, holding firm as Jackson’s hips twitch in place, “Ah, Jinyoungie —”

“But my favorite?” Jinyoung continues, his voice drying out a bit, the words sticking in his throat because it feels revealing to put the words out there, to admit to their truth, “My favorite part was when you smiled,” Jinyoung murmurs, pressing the words against Jackson’s jaw and then his lips, “When you were proud, when you made one of them come, and you smiled right into the camera.” Jinyoung pauses, shuts his eyes, wills the words to come, “You loved it,” Jinyoung opens his eyes, tilts his head and meets Jackson’s gaze, “My favorite part was that you loved it.”

Jackson pulls in a breath, releasing it again through parted, red, and swollen lips. He swallows, throat working as he runs a trembling hand over Jinyoung’s cheek, reverently.

“Dork,” Jackson breathes out, the sound a bit wet and very soft, ”You’re such a _dork_ ,” Jackson says, sounding a lot like he’s actually saying something else, something warmer, something softer. They’ll work on that. They’ll work on actually saying what they mean without hiding it in competitive words.

“Your dork, though,” Jinyoung smiles, and Jackson pulls Jinyoung up, and steals the words from Jinyoung’s lips, licks them from his mouth.

“My dork,” Jackson says, shivering around the words, “Now fuck me, baobei. I’ll die if you don’t.”

Jinyoung laughs as he nods, pushing back in for another kiss as he pulls down Jackson’s underwear, opening his own trousers just enough to release his own hard, flushed cock. He fumbles with the cap of the lotion bottle, prompting Jackson to just swipe it from him to open it with his teeth before giving it back.

When Jinyoung starts slow, teasing a finger around the rim of Jackson’s hole, Jackson shakes his head, cants his hips, “No, no we are not — you will not do that to me again, not today, I thought I was going to go _insane_ —” he babbles, whining, pouting as Jinyoung merely looks up with a raised eyebrow, “— Next time, _next_ time, Jinyoungie, you can take me apart as slow as you want, but this time, please, just fuck me, I can’t _bear_ to wait —”

Jinyoung coats his cock in the thin lotion, because fuck, what is he supposed to do, Jackson _begging_ like that, twitching and shivering in his arms, _begging_ for him?

“Next time,” Jinyoung says, breathing the words into Jackson’s ear, “Next time I’ll fuck you until you cry.”

“Please,” Jackson moans, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, hooking one leg over Jinyoung’s hip, his cock leaking precum onto his toned stomach, ” _Anything_.”

Jinyoung aligns himself, pushes the head of his cock past the tight, fluttering muscle of Jackson’s hole. It’s — _fuck_ — it’s so _tight_.

Jackson though — Jackson exhales with a whimper that’s so deep-seated it sounds like he’s finally full, as though he’s been incomplete and yearning without Jinyoung’s cock inside him. He does hiss, just a bit, in pain when Jinyoung pushes further inside, thrusting his hips a bit to slide an inch deeper at a time. But the hiss soon dissolves into low, breathless moans, the tension of pain carrying a heavier touch of pleasure.

“Move,” Jackson gasps, “Ah, _fuck_ me, baobei —”

Jinyoung rolls his hips, thrusting deep, setting a slow, rhythmic pace. It’s tight, it’s _really_ tight, but Jinyoung hooks one of Jackson’s legs over his shoulder, spreading him a bit wider, and after a couple of hot, wet kisses, the slide goes a bit easier. And then Jinyoung angles his next thrust, and Jackson’s entire body seems to shudder, the leg on Jinyoung’s shoulder giving an involuntary little jolt.

As Jackson’s hoarse voice starts to tremble, whimpering around broken sweet words, Jinyoung loses himself in that. In the slide of his cock inside Jackson, in Jackson’s canting hips, in Jackson’s whimpering _baobei_ under his breath. He takes Jackson’s cock in his hand, the precum making the slide smooth and easy over the hard flesh. He barely has the time to move his hand before Jackson’s body bends into a bow with a bitten-off curse, and Jackson starts to spill over Jinyoung’s hand, clenching tight and hot around Jinyoung’s cock.

Jinyoung follows soon after with a groan, spilling into Jackson’s willing body with a few, aborted thrusts.

For a moment, they stay like that, chests heaving. And then Jackson pulls in a breath, shivering as Jinyoung slips out of him, at the slow glide of cum dripping out of his hole.

“I love you too,” Jackson murmurs, blinking lazily into Jinyoung’s eyes, cheeks flushed and bright, “From the moment I saw you, standing there, surrounded by green, enveloped in summer sun.”

Jinyoung smiles and... he knows it won’t be easy. He knows it won’t be. It’ll be hard at times, impossible at others. He finds Jackson’s hand, intertwines their fingers, leans up to press a soft, gentle kiss against Jackson’s pink lips, Jackson’s fingers tightening around his, his lips parting to let Jinyoung deeper, let him take more. It’ll be hard, maybe even impossible.

But they’ll move forward nonetheless.

Together.

* * *

r/chitchatwithGwan

**OFFICIAL THREAD FOR EPISODE 70, SEASON FINALE**

u/episodeBot

In tonight’s episode of _Chitchat with Gwan Hana_ we meet with three-time Daesang award winner Park Jinyoung who promotes his new drama _In the Stars, you Await_ and talks about his newly-wed life and how it’s been affected by his husband’s recent Olympic gold.

_Comments sorted by_ RELEVANCE

**Toad_Saint** 2.3k upvotes

I can’t wait for this, jinyoung and jackson are such relationship goals and jinyoung always has such interesting things to say about his roles!

**Phylactery1** 321 upvotes

God look at that promo... he doesn’t stop smiling the entire time... he’s so in love

**GillianAteMyAss** 1.1k upvotes

I’ll definitely be watching this!

* * *

**jacksonwangs-cumrag**

Anonymous asked: wait, what controversy???

Jacksonwangs-cumrag answered:

oh jeez. there’s some pretty good posts on it by user BDSMforPIGS (click for link to their tag), if you really want to know. but the tl;dr of it is: there was a sex tape. it leaked. jackson lost everything, but then got7 (esp jinyoung & bambam) started to bite the head off anyone that talked about it disrespectfully which made other people _finally_ join in defense. jinyoung and jackson started dating. jackson released a toy collaboration with Bad Dragon called Wang’s wangs. the collection sold out in 20 minutes. jinyoung and jackson got married. they now live so happily ever after that bambam looks physically pained every time someone asks him about them. apparently, the pda is pretty bad.

45,122 notes

#and i got into kpop... #i never thought that’d happen... #don’t know to thank or curse jinyoung for that one #anon ask #The Wang Controversy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL
> 
> this has certainly been something... now, as I stand here with my metaphorical dick in my hand, looking back over the canvas I just painted, i gotta say that i am conflicted. on one hand, there are things i really like about this. on the other, there are things i really believe i could've done better, paced stronger and just... in general, done a bit better. but hey, we all learn and grow, right?
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this, and thank to everyone that has left a comment! it's really kept me going in the piss-yellow year of 2020. please, if you like this, write me a little comment and i can keep my motivation high through this years last, shuddering, stinking breaths.
> 
> BUT HEY if you wanna know what my next WIP is gonna be, feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/syster19) I also have a CC linked if you wanna ask me questions, and I'm always game to do little fun trivia pieces if someone asks me too.
> 
> thank you guys. i love you. take care of yourself, and stay safe <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
